Sleeping with the Enemy
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: At Zero and Yuki's high school graduation, Yuki introduces her fiancé Kaname Kuran to Zero. Unsettled at first, Zero eventually creates a deep friendship with Kaname. But, what happens when Zero becomes the victim of Kaname's dark desires and hidden secrets? KaZe
1. Heavenly Hell

Hello, everybody. Sorry for the late post on this one-shot. But I hope you enjoy this 4** chapter one-shot **nonetheless.

**WARNING:** BoyxBoy love, lemon, rape, drug abuse, violence and heavy cursing, AU warning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri; I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more. But I do own any non-VK characters that are mentioned in this story.

**Here are the characters that will make an appearance in this chapter:**

Kaname Kuran: Leader of the Yakuza group known as the K group, he is also a business owner of the Kuran construction company.

Zero Kiryu: Journalist, Yuki's adopted brother, and Kaname's secret lover

Yuki Cross: The daughter of the Prime Minster of Japan (Kaien Cross)/Pre-school teacher

Takuma Ichijrou: The grandson of a dirty corporate owner

Akatsuki Kain: The son of a dirty police chief

Ruka Souen: Hostess and escort/Kaname's other secret lover

Senri Shiki: Model and actor/Kaname's cousin (of course)

Rima Touya: Model and actress

Hanabusa Aidou: Son of a dirty politician

Kaito Takamiya: Journalist

Seiren: Kaname's Assistant/Bodyguard

**Important heads up as you read:** There are no vampires in this story, the characters will most likely be out of character, and since this is a tragic story; it will have a tragic ending (sorry)

Please comment/review, it's what keeps me from being lazy and not posting.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Heavenly Hell<span>

Everybody has a story to tell. Whether it's true or not is up to the person who is telling it. Everyone wants somebody to listen and to understand where their coming from and I am no different. So, I'm going to tell you a story that's not for the faint of hearts. My story is as fucked up as it is real. My story's beginning started the moment Yuki -the women who I had been helplessly in love with since the day her father adopted me at the age of twelve- introduced me to her fiancé. And my first impression of him was that he was no good.

For one thing, he was six years her senior. He had a tribal tattoo with a large cursive K tattooed on the right side of his forearm. And not to mention the fact that he was the heir of the most famous construction company in Tokyo that had quite a few rumors about it being shady, though no evidence was found or strong enough to prove it.

I didn't like him even after I got to know him a little more. He seemed fake. That innocent smile and gentle façade seemed rehearsed. It was like looking at the mask a killer wore to hide his identity. Yet, because Yuki loved him, I allowed myself to put up with it.

Whether he was fake or not, I could see that he made Yuki happy. And despite the fact that Yuki had to wait until she graduated college for her to marry Kaname, he promised he'd wait for her and that made Yuki even happier. And if Yuki was happy, then I was happy.

It was then that the three of us became close. Well only close enough as I allowed myself to get. We were all inseparable. So much so, that the people who saw us would call us the three musketeers. Of course, I was always annoyed whenever I heard that I looked close to that fake man. However, seeing Yuki giggle and smile about it made me forgive and forget the matter all together.

Eventually, I was able to wash away my feelings of romantic love for Yuki away and love her like a little sister instead. I also began to believe that I might have been wrong about Kaname not being good for her, though a part of me still held onto that doubt.

Yea, life was truly great. However, there is always misery and deception lying beneath happiness and I learned that soon after when I found out that _Mr. Perfect_ wasn't so perfect after all.

Kaname turned out to be as I thought. He was a dark and dangerous being, who used others for his own gain. Not to mention that the company Kaname's family owned was actually a yakuza headquarters that belonged to the K group. They were using the disguise of a simple construction company as their cover to hide the shady shit they did.

Kaname, who was their leader, was a filthy liar and cheat. And a great example of that was that he never intended to wait for Yuki. That bastard had fucked any women that boldly approached him. Whether at a bar, a night club, a restaurant or even at the many female hostess clubs he goes to on the weekends. Yet, even with all his girl fucking and one-night stands, he still remained engaged to Yuki. Something I didn't quite understand until he had revealed it to me the reason why being with Yuki was so important.

However, what's worse is that after discovering Kaname's secret, I become the source of his harsh and brutal ways. I become the toy he loves to play with, the puppet that's tied to his strings, the fly caught in his spider-web. I become the ultimate fuck-thing for the big bad wolf.

Yet, the scary part about it all was that I loved it. I loved it even more so, knowing that Yuki didn't know a goddamn thing about it. This was my revenge on her for breaking my heart. But, the story doesn't revolve just around that. Oh no. My story is more darker than you can possibly imagine, especially since the Kuran's name play a major part into my dark past. A past that I am more than willing to take revenge for.

I bet that right about now you all are wondering how I came to know of the devil's secret or how I became just as wicked as the man I bend over for? And how the Kuran name brings utter hatred to coils in my veins whenever I hear it? Well I'll tell you. It happened about two years ago during my sophomore year of college…

**Flashback (Normal P.O.V)**

_No concrete evidence was found on whether the underground Yakuza group known as K has been buying and trafficking military weapons from foreign countries and selling them to well known terrorist groups and criminals associated with the mafia. The Japanese police are showing reluctance to interfere in internal matters in this recognized community. When asked, Police Chief Jiro Kain had this to say: "There is no evidence or proof that this Yakuza group has been involved with the trafficking of illegal weapons into Japan. So, who is to say that it is even them that are the one's responsible…"_

"Tsk…the Japanese police are just a bunch of pussies too scared to even look further into the matter." Zero said bitterly to himself as he read the article in the magazine he was reading. "They seriously need to grow some balls and get the evidence they need to shut these K fuckers down for good."

"Oi…Zero!" Came the voice of the petite brunette haired girl as she skipped merrily over to her childhood friend and adoptive brother who was standing in front of the newspaper stand.

Zero placed the newspaper he was reading back in its place on the rack before turning his attention to the eagerly awaiting girl.

"What is it?"

"Look at what Kaname-sama bought me." Yuki said, gesturing to the newly bought charm bracelet around her hand.

"Jesus! Is that real gold?" Zero asked as he took a closer look at the bracelet.

"Yup, it's a 14-karat yellow gold Juicy Couture charm bracelet." Kaname responded like it was nothing as he stood beside Yuki.

"What are you trying to do, Kaname? Sink her to the bottom of the ocean with that thing?"

"Oh, Zero - don't be so over dramatic." Yuki huffed as she pulled her arm away from his loose grip.

"Suite yourself Yuki, but if your hand starts sinking you underneath the water don't expect me to go diving in after you." Zero jokingly said to Yuki who just stuck out her tongue in response.

"Well, I don't need you, since I got Kaname-sama…isn't that right?" Yuki turned to face her fiancé for a response, but as she did she notice that he wasn't looking at her, but looking the other way. "Kaname-sama…?"

Kaname turned his head back to Yuki who was staring up at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Oh, sorry Yuki. What was it that you said?" Kaname asked.

"I asked if you would save me if I was about to drown in the ocean?"

Kaname gave Yuki a smile that made the neutral color of her cheeks turn pinkish. "Of course, I will Yuki. You are my beautiful wife-to-be."

Yuki gave a girlish giggle before pulling on Kaname's coat jacket and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ahem…did you guys forget that I was here, by any chance?" Zero pointed out.

"Oh, sorry Zero." Yuki politely apologized as she broke away from Kaname.

Zero shook his head slightly before turning to face Kaname who was once again looking in the opposite direction. Yet, now that Zero was looking more closely at the brunette. He was able to notice the clear agitation showing on his face. It was a face that Kaname rarely shown around him and Yuki. So, of course, that expression made Zero a little curious as to what exactly was making the ever so calm man become this way.

It was only after a mere second did Kaname noticed he was being watched. And to escape from the obvious question he knew very well Zero was going to ask him, he turned to Yuki. "How about we go to Café Bonheur and get some of those favorite desserts you love so much?"

"Really, you mean it?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Yup, it's my treat."

"Well, since you're treating me, I won't hold back."

Kaname chuckled and nodded his head before leading Yuki toward the direction where he parked his car, all the while feeling the burning gaze of a certain silver haired boy at the back of his head.

Zero watched silently as Kaname and Yuki chatted to each other. Well actually, Yuki was doing most of the talking and Kaname was just nodding his head every so often to show that he was listening to her, even though he really wasn't.

Kaname had his mind wrapped around something else and Zero could clearly see that, but what really gave it away was the way Kaname had purposely avoided his question earlier. Kaname was annoyed about something and Zero didn't know if it was the curiosity of a future journalist inside him or the emotional concern of a close friend of Yuki's fiancé that made him want to know what he was thinking. Yet, whatever it was Zero was going to ask whether Kaname liked it or not.

After arriving at the Café and being seated at a table in the rear of the restaurant, Yuki didn't hesitate on picking up the center menu that had the desserts and start to browse through them. After about what seemed like a minute, a young waitress came by to take their orders.

Yuki meant it when she said she wasn't going to hold back, because she ordered a small strawberry shake, a piece of strawberry mascarpone tart, a chocolate almond banana parfait and a small bag of their finest chocolate chip cookies.

Zero almost wanted to laugh at the wide-eyed expression the waitress gave to Yuki who only smiled innocently.

The waitress could only nod before turning her attention to Kaname who just ordered a cup of coffee. Zero wasn't a fan of sweets, so like Kaname he just ordered a cup of coffee. With another nod to the head and a bow, the waitress excused herself to fulfill the orders.

Yuki gave a satisfied sigh before getting up and excusing herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Kaname and Zero alone. As soon as Yuki was far from ear's length, Zero turned his attention to Kaname who was looking at his watch.

"You know time won't go any faster if you keep looking at it."

Kaname raised his head to look at Zero. "I know that."

"If you had somewhere to be, then why suggest coming here?"

Kaname smiled. "To kill time."

Zero leaned forward, interested. "Kill time for what, exactly?"

"If I was to tell you that, then I will have to kill you, Zero."

Zero gave a startled look. That wasn't the first time Kaname had said that line to him, in fact Kaname would say that all the time when Zero had asked questions that involved his private life or his past. However, this time though was not like the others where it was more playful and less of a threat. Yet, when Kaname spoke those words this time it seemed more like a promise if anything else. Kaname's voice was dead serious and so was that look in his eyes. It sent a violent shudder down Zero's spine and a warning to go off in Zero's head, warning him of the incoming doom.

Yet, despite the warning and the risk, there was a place somewhere deep within Zero that harbored a curiosity of wanting to know what secrets this unknown Kaname was hiding in those garnet depths, in that sturdy frame and well made mask. It was a curiosity that was unlocked and it was this innocent curiosity that had given Zero a one way ticket to Kaname's personal inferno, because at this point Zero had given into the temptation of that curiosity that gave way into that heavenly hell.

Zero was going to be twirled around Kaname's finger. Yet, the poor boy didn't even know it yet.

With an exhalation of breath, Zero allowed himself to smile despite the fact that his hands were shaking from the fear of those words spoken to him by Kaname. "Why so serious, Kaname? It makes one think that you are hiding something. Probably, something that has to do with the way you are acting like a petulant little child who was told he couldn't have ice cream for dinner."

"Are you worried about me, Zero?"

"Call it curiosity."

Kaname chuckled and leaned his face against his palm. "You know, you are quite the nosy one, aren't you?"

"I just want to know the real you…the one you seem to be hiding from Yuki and the rest of the world."

"What makes you think that the cheerful Kaname you see isn't the real me?" Kaname gave an innocent smile.

"Silly rabbit…save the bullshit for the kids." Zero replied with a serious face. "Because you and I know that façade you wear is just a fake and I finally realized it when your facial expression slipped up earlier. So you can't hide no longer from me."

Kaname seemed pleased all of a sudden as if he was enjoying the conversation. That or he was pleased that Zero was the one that discovered his dirty little secret. Zero couldn't decide which, but all he knew was that that smile on Kaname's face was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable as if telling him that he will surely regret butting into his business. In other words that smile read: _you'll pay for being nosy, you little shit._

Kaname leaned forward. "Are you that interested in what I'm hiding and discovering the real me?"

Zero swallowed the lump in his throat before answering back. "I've been wanting to know since the day I first met you two years ago."

That answer made the smile on Kaname's face become wider. "Alright, I'll show you…" Kaname said leaning back. Zero looked dumbfounded for a moment before recovering.

"What?"

"You wanted to know right? Then I'm going to show you. But, let me warn you that once you know the truth, you won't be able to escape me. Your curiosity will be your down fall."

Before Zero could ask what Kaname meant by that, Yuki and the waitress came. And the dark Kaname that had appeared before Zero disappeared under the cheerful mask Kaname always wore in front of Yuki.

-0-

"Ah, that hit the spot. Thank you Kaname-sama." Yuki said patting her satisfied belly as she followed Kaname out of the café doors with a silent Zero behind her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Yuki." Kaname answered and planted a kiss on her forehead. Yuki smiled and interlocked her hands with Kaname as they made their way to the car.

Zero was still trying to wrap his mind around the last words Kaname spoke to him when Zero's sharp hearing caught the sound of Kaname's phone vibrating. It was a text. Kaname gave it a quick look before letting a small smirk appear on his lips, not caring this time that Zero was closely watching him.

As soon as they reached the area where Kaname had parked his car. Yuki and Zero notice Seiren standing next to a black limo with another man standing beside her. He was a blonde haired boy with emerald green colored eyes. He looked oddly familiar but Zero couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen his face at.

"Good evening Kaname-sama." Seiren bowed. Kaname nodded and turned his head toward Yuki who was just as confused as Zero was at the unexpected arrival of Kaname's assistant slash body guard.

"Yuki, something very important came up at work that needs my attention. So, Seiren is going to drive you home, okay?"

Yuki gave a disappoint look but didn't say anything. Yuki knew that Kaname was a busy man and had important business to take care of. Not to mention that she had classes to attend to in the morning. So, with a disappointed sigh, Yuki nodded.

Kaname leaned forward enough so that he could whisper in Yuki's ear. "I'm sorry Yuki. I will make it up to you later."

Yuki's sour mood immediately brightened up. "Promise?"

Kaname gave a smile. "I promise."

With a chaste kiss to the lips, Yuki followed Seiren toward Kaname's parked gray Mercedes. Zero was going to follow them, when a vice like grip held him in place and a deep voice whispered in his ear.

"You wanted to know so badly. So here's your chance."

For the second time in Zero's life, he could only watch as Yuki turned her back on him, leaving him alone. Zero couldn't stop the resentment that began flowing through his veins at being abandoned once again by the woman he loved. He knew it was a sickly feeling to feel, but he just couldn't help being betrayed. He felt like an old toy that had been tossed aside after their owner received a newer and better one.

Yuki didn't even turn her head around to see if Zero was following. She just walked behind Seiren toward the car and drove off. It was like she forgot Zero was even there at all.

Zero winced when the vice like grip pulled him toward the open limo door, where he was roughly pushed in. Zero's face came in contact with the leather seat before he scuffled to get up and reach for the door on the other side as his instincts were telling him to do so. But, the same vice like grip pulled him back, causing Zero to collide his back against Kaname's firm chest. As Zero turned his head to protest, Kaname pinched his nose, causing the silver haired youth to gasp for air through his mouth. Kaname took that opportunity to shove a white pill down Zero's throat before then shoving the open end of a water bottle to allow the pill to have a smooth ride going down the boy's esophagus.

After having the water bottle taken from his mouth, Zero immediately hunched over and began violently coughing. It was too late to do anything about the pill since it already made its way down to the pit of Zero's stomach and the thought of forcing himself to throw it up was the last thing on his mind as he whipped his head to the side to glare at an amused brunette.

"Aw…don't look at me with that kind of face. It ruins that natural beauty you have."

"What the fuck was that for, you prick?"

"How dare you talk to Kaname-sama like that?" A girl's voice spoke from somewhere inside the limo.

Zero turned his head only to notice that there were more people inside the limo. Most of the people there were people he never seen before. But, there were two that he did recognize, for he saw them on TV and on various magazines. Sitting on the left side of the limo's seat were the two famous models Senri Shiki and his modeling partner Rima Touya. Zero had no clue why the hell they were here or what connections they had to Kaname.

Zero winced when the same girl who spoke before spoke again. But, this time more loudly.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Kaname-sama?"

Zero looked at the girl in question. She had pale brown hair that fell in waves down to her waist. Her eyes were a few shades darker than her hair, making them deep brown. She also had the same pale, creamy skin tone that everyone in the limo seemed to possess. She was wearing a black colored dress, full of cleavage. Zero looked around at the others again and noticed that everyone was all wearing black, as if they came from a funeral or something.

"Hello…I am talking to you?"

"Damn, you are one annoying bitch." Zero bit back after having enough of this girl already. The girl gasped, while the others hid their chuckles behind their hands.

"Listen here, you good for nothing son of a…"

"That's enough Ruka…" Kaname finally intercepted.

"But Kaname-sama, he…"

"I said, that's enough." Kaname's voice was serious then, making Ruka's protest become mute.

Ruka nodded and gave Zero one last intense glare before leaning back against the seat, defeated for the moment. Zero would have smiled triumphantly if it wasn't for the fact that his head was spinning and his version was becoming impaired. Zero felt like he was suffering from a serious case of hangover.

"So, I see the pill finally started to take effect."

"W-what the fuck did you give me?" Zero asked, his body all of a sudden becoming unbearably heavy that Zero found himself falling to his side. His head, unconsciously landing on Kaname's upper thigh.

"Don't worry; it was just a mere sedative that will make you sleep for a little. I mean, I can't have you knowing where we're going now can I?"

"You could have just blindfolded me, you jackass!"

"I know. But, there wouldn't be any fun in that if I did."

Zero couldn't even protest as his conscious mind started fading, until finally he was sound asleep on Kaname's lap.

"Kaname-sama, I am not one to question your actions. But, may I ask why you brought Kiryu-san along with us. I highly doubt that he will enjoy the _business_ we are to partake in today." The blonde head boy spoke up once he knew Zero was fast asleep.

Kaname combed his fingers through Zero's silver hair and loved the way the silky strands of hair felt good against his fingers.

"Takuma-kun, have I ever told you the story of how I first met Zero?"

The blonde head boy who turned out to be Takuma Ichjirou, the grandson of a corporate owner who dealt with the manufacturing of medical products and who had a long history with the selling various drugs to the K group under the table for over twenty something years. Having been a great benefactor to the Kuran family, Takuma and Kaname spent a lot of time together as children and their undying friendship followed even as they grew to become adults.

Takuma looked amongst his friends before looking back toward Kaname.

"No, Kaname-sama. I'm afraid you haven't."

Kaname smiled. "It's quite an interesting story, actually. We met at a gala in Italy; my late father's friend had thrown."

"Wait, I thought your first meeting was when Yuki-san introduced you two at her high school graduation?" Ruka asked a little interested now despite the fact that she didn't like how Kaname's attention was on the boy.

"Of course, you would have assumed that. However, that was in fact our second meeting. Zero was only about twelve years old at the time of my father's friend's gala and I believe I was around eighteen…" Kaname twirled his index finger around a silver strand of hair.

"It was this boy's silver hair and his glare that got my attention. I wanted to know why this little boy had such an unpleasant look on his cute face. So, like a moth to a flame I walked over to introduce myself only to be stopped in my tracks by this boy's intense glare. It was sharper than a knife, more poisonous than a snake's venom and deadlier than a bullet. Yet, it was the most interesting look I had ever seen. I loved it so much that I wanted to be the one to own it." Kaname looked back at his friends. "But I never got the chance since the boy left for Tokyo the very next day."

Takuma looked at Zero and suddenly it all came to him. He and his grandfather had attended that gala and he had remembered seeing a boy standing by a corner scowling and every time someone tried to approach him he would glare at them and send them the other way. He remembered hearing that Zero was of mix blood. His father was Japanese/English and was a well liked and famous photojournalist from England and his Japanese mother was an actress. It turned out that they were both murdered only a week before the gala. So, it was no wonder that the boy was pissed off and took it out at everyone that tried to approach him.

Kaname turned Zero's head so that the boy's sleeping face was looking up at him. "I didn't think that I will get the chance to ever see this boy again. But, it seems that lady luck is on my side for giving me two things for the price of one."

"Kaname-sama, don't tell me you are planning on making him into one of your concubines?" Takuma asked, starting to feel sorry for the unsuspecting boy all of a sudden.

Kaname crooked his head to the side and sent his followers a smile that answered Takuma's question without him having to speak anything. After receiving the unspoken answer from his leader, Takuma decided it was best to leave it at that, for he didn't want to risk angering Kaname further with his unneeded questions.

"Akatsuki-kun, did your cousin successfully capture that nosy rat, I wanted?" Kaname asked the rust colored hair boy.

"Yes, he did. He said he will meet us there."

Kaname smiled. "Good, that makes me very pleased to hear."

-0-

Zero woke up with a killer headache and with no memory of where he had been or where he was. His vision was blurry and his head felt heavy on his shoulders, but his keen hearing was still as sharp as ever as he heard footsteps making their way toward him. Zero jerked upwards when a cup of ice water was purposely spilled over his head, making him fully aware of his surroundings.

"Ah, so you're finally awake Zero?"

"K-Kaname?" Zero made his way to move when he noticed that he couldn't.

Zero found himself strapped butt naked against a leather recliner with both his legs spread apart and tied to a rope that was tied to a metal pipe just above the recliner. Zero's ass was in perfect view in front of Kaname who was leaning against a wooden desk a few feet away.

"W-what is this? What the hell is going on?" Zero demanded as he fought stubbornly against the restraints, but to no avail.

"I thought I'd grant you your wish, Zero. But before I do that, I will like to introduce you to my associates…" Kaname answered, his lips stretched out in an amused smile. "Well, you already had the unwelcome pleasure of meeting Ruka Souen. And I am sure you know Senri Shiki and Rima Touya from their appearance in magazines. But, who you don't know are Akatsuki Kain who is the chief of police's son and his cousin Hanabusa Aidou who is the son of the politician Nagamichi Aidou, and Takuma Ichjirou who is the grandson of Asato Ichjirou."

Zero's eyes went wide. He very well knew Asato Ichjirou; he was a dirty rotten man who got close to anyone who he could benefit out of. He also was rumored to associate himself with the yazuka and others who did. This meant that everyone here was dirty and rotten as well. Zero looked upon the six faces of Kaname's inner circle of friends. Kain and Aidou were immersed in a card game at a small table by a couch where Shiki and Rima were sitting on munching away on a box of pocky sticks and Takuma who sat to the right of them reading a yoai manga. Ruka was sitting on the arm of the couch, with her arms folded across her chest and a pout on her face. Zero was a hundred percent sure that it was properly because of him.

Zero looked back at Kaname with a dark scowl. 'So he is part of _that_ family?'

"Ah, and my new friend Ryuichi Yasuhiro…" Kaname said sliding a badly beaten elder man from behind the desk.

Zero felt his eyes go round with horror as he looked at the man's condition. Ryuichi's wrist and ankles were ducked taped. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, fresh and dried blood patched his skin. Ryuichi's left eye was badly swollen from where it received a merciless punch to the face. Zero had to turn away when the man looked up at him.

At this point Zero was scared shitless, all dark feelings he had earlier after finding out who Kaname was had disappeared. The fact that he was strapped butt-naked against a dentist's recliner chair with each of his legs lifted on either side of him by a rope tied to a metal pipe, giving Kaname and his friends - who were a little to the left of him - a show of his ass and arousal, didn't bother him as much as seeing a badly beaten up elderly man laying on his stomach in front of him. Zero was fearful that he too, would end up beaten to a pulp by Kaname and his goonies.

"Does this person's face seem familiar to you by any chance, Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero shook his head. "Then what about his name?"

Zero was about to shake his head again when suddenly he remembered something. "He's the man who wrote that article about the yakuza group in that newspaper I read earlier. To which it seems to be governed by you."

"Bingo, you got it…" Kaname applaud before becoming serious. "To be honest, Zero. I don't like rats sniffing where they don't belong. I don't like having the yakuza group my family has built their entire lives on, be mentioned rudely in a newspaper."

"The people of Tokyo must know of the dirty deeds of the K group…" Ryuichi began but was silenced when Kaname kicked him hard against the ribs.

"Now look at what you've done…" Kaname said, examining his shoe. "You've got your filthy blood on my expensive penny loafer dress shoes."

"F-fuck your penny loafer shoes, you sick fuck."

Kaname gave a dark snicker before yanking the man's head back by his black hair. "I seriously think my hearing is getting bad, because I could have sworn I just heard you call me a _sick fuck_, just a moment ago."

"That's because I did."

Kaname kicked the man again in the ribs. This time it was hard enough to make Ryuichi twist and land on his back. Kaname placed his left foot on the Ryuichi's heaving chest as he looked down at the badly beaten man.

"You see this…" Kaname asked, holding a silencer piece in his hand. "It's a silencer. You screw this bad boy onto the point of a gun and point to the area you wish to shoot, then…"

Kaname pulled the trigger, shooting the man on his upper right thigh. The impact of the bullet caused the man to scream out in bloody murder at the pain it caused. Kaname leaned forward, pressing the gun to the man's shoulder.

"Isn't it amazing? I didn't even hear a thing." Kaname said in a child-like wonder. Kaname's garnet colored eyes looked about the man's body before looking at his unaffected friends, who were going about their own doings as if they never noticed anything.

"What do you guys think? What part of his body should I shoot next?"

Kain looked away from his cards. "Just shoot the guy in the nuts, I think that will be a fun place to shoot."

"I vote on that too." Ruka and Aidou agreed.

"Can't we just end the poor guy's suffering already?" Takuma suggested. Shiki and Rima were both nodding in agreement, though they really didn't care where their leader shot the man at.

"Three on three, huh?" Kaname turned his attention toward Zero. "What about you, Zero? Where do you think I should shoot him next?"

Zero was stuck speechless. His horror filled eyes were staring at the helpless whimpering man under Kaname's foot. Fearful tears were running down his cheeks, his lips and body was shaking uncontrollably.

"P-please…" Zero's equally whimpering voice pleaded.

Kaname tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Please…s-stop it, Kaname." Zero stared at Kaname. "I beg you, please stop."

Kaname sighed. "Okay, but only under the condition that you work for me."

"What?" It was Zero's turn to be confused.

"You see, Zero. I am a man who has so many important people on my side…" Kaname began. "I have famous models/actors, corporate owners, politicians and the head of Japanese police on my side. Yet, what I don't have is two things. I don't have the support of you journalist or the support of the Prime Minister of Japan, Kaien Cross."

Zero's eyes went wide. "You're after the trust of Yuki's father, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's why I got close to her in the first place." Kaname admitted.

At this point Zero's fear was now replaced by anger. "You asshoe, I will never let you hurt Yuki."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on hurting her. She is very valuable to me, if you know what I mean." Kaname winked.

Zero narrowed down his eyes. "Fuck you, I will never work for a corrupt man like you."

"Well, in that case." Kaname shoot another bullet, this time at close range to Ryuichi's left shoulder. Ryuichi gave out a blood filled cry of pain and then another as a third bullet was embedded in his other shoulder. Kaname pointed the gun to the man's head and was about to pull the trigger when Zero cried out.

"Okay…okay, I'll work for you. So please, for goodness sake…spare this man's life." Zero shouted, tears reforming in his eyes at watching the man in front of him in pain.

"So, you'll be on my side by being a journalist?"

Zero nodded.

"And you will write articles that will dispel bad rumors about my company/yakuza group and write things that will get me more support?"

"I will write and do anything you want me to, okay?"

The corner of Kaname's lip twitched into a half smile. "You'll do anything I want?"

"Yes, so please leave this man alone and promise me you won't hurt Yuki."

Kaname liked that, he liked that deal a lot. "Okay, I'll spare this man's life and I promise I won't hurt Yuki."

Zero gave a relieve sigh and watched as Kaname nodded toward Aidou. Aidou dropped his cards on the table and got up to walk toward Ryuichi. Grabbing the man by his adjoined hands, Aidou began dragging the man toward the door, stopping only for a second to listen to Kaname's private order before disappearing past the wooden door.

Kaname turned his attention back to Zero after Aidou left. Garnet eyes trailed hungrily from Zero's face down to his exposed anal opening. The lustful gaze from the brunette made Zero feel squeamish, that he tried desperately to close his legs, but due to the rope keeping his legs separated, he couldn't close them.

Kaname walked forward. His eyes still locked on Zero's exposed anal. "What a view."

Zero blushed. "D-don't stare at it."

"You wanted to know more about me, right? I'll tell you, then. Since, we have all the time in the world." Kaname smiled. "Ruka-kun, can you pass me a red capsule from within that desk over there?"

Ruka silently got up and walked toward the desk, opening the first draw and took out a red capsule from within a small clear container before she made her way to Kaname and Zero.

"W-what the hell is that?" Zero questioned nervously.

"This thing…" Kaname said, showing Zero the red capsule. "Is something that's supposed to make you feel real good."

"I'm supposed to swallow that?"

Kaname laughed. "This is something you can't swallow by mouth."

"Then, where the hell is it suppose to go?"

"Here…" Kaname said, shoving the capsule up Zero's anal.

Zero yelped as the capsule and the tip of Kaname's index finger went up his ass.

"My goodness, you sucked it right up there, didn't you?"

Zero felt his heart begin to race rapidly as if it was about to burst out from his chest and his body felt so hot. The areas where Kaname touched with his free hand felt so sensitive that Zero found himself unconsciously moaning.

Kaname was enjoying himself immensely at hearing Zero moan, until he noticed that Ruka was still standing next to him with a disappointed look on her face.

"If you're really going to show me that jealous looking face right now, then I suggest you be a good play-thing that you are and get the hell out of here and wait for me in another room."

Ruka could only nod and do as she was told. Kaname stared after her before turning his attention to Kain. "You can go and chase after her, Akatsuki-kun. Since I know you don't enjoy watching me break in a new toy."

Kain was going to take up on that offer but decided against it, since he knew that even if he went after Ruka, her feelings for Kaname will never change. So, Kain just sat in his chair and returned to his card game he had going with his cousin who just now returned from bringing Ryuichi to the basement of the abandon house they were occupying.

Now sure that he wasn't going to get interrupted, Kaname turned back to pleasuring Zero. Kaname let a satisfied smile appear as he looked upon Zero's harden member. Kaname grabbed hold of it with his free hand while his other prepped Zero's anal for his own harden arousal. Zero couldn't help but buck up into Kaname's hand.

"Look at this…your already so hard and leaking from the tip of your cock."

"Ah! No…! Stop it! Don't touch…it…" Zero protested as Kaname fisted his cock.

"Oh, dear…you're about to cum. Sorry, but I can't let you cum just yet." Kaname said as he placed a cock ring over Zero's penis. "Good, now let's focus on something else, shall we."

Kaname made his way to one of Zero's harden nipples and bite down on it, making Zero moan in pleasure and pain. Zero bucked upward when Kaname started grinding his hips against his own. It didn't even bother Kaname that Zero's pre-cum was staining the frontal part of his slacks, all he knew was that he wanted to make this boy wither in pleasure as he finally took him.

Kaname let his lips and fingers wonder along Zero's chest and stomach, loving each whimper and moan that came out from Zero's supple lips.

"Ahh, aaa…K-Kaname…"

"Hmm, you want something, Zero?" Kaname asked innocently.

"P-Please…nhh…"

"Please, what? Please let me cum or please fill me with your cock, which one do you want?"

"Please stop this." Zero cried. "I don't want this."

Unmoved by Zero's plea Kaname went on with his torture.

Kaname felt memorized by the boy so much that he almost forgot about the feeling of his pants straining uncomfortably against him. Yet, the more he looked at Zero's face; the more excited he got, especially since his violet colored eyes were dark in hue from desire. Both cheeks were flushed and Zero's bottom lip was swollen from the excessiveness of him biting on it to keep himself from moaning unconditionally.

Kaname rubbed his hips harder against Zero's; enjoying the way Zero unconditionally watched him hungrily as if he wanted to devour him whole or at least that was the look Kaname's hazed mind was seeing. Zero, however, wasn't looking up at Kaname with need. In fact, even though Zero was succumbing to the desire because of the aphrodisiac inserted into his body and Zero knew it will only be a matter of minutes before he was overcome by desire and unwillingly would be force to give his anal virginity to Kaname. The mere thought terrified him, but Zero knew if he fought back it will only make things worse. So with great determination, Zero swallowed his fear and did the only thing that will make the experience less badly than it was, and that was by giving into Kaname's demands.

So, Zero lifted his head upward as much as his restraint body allowed and licked Kaname's chin, making the brunette hum with satisfaction.

"Wow, someone is very needy." Kaname purred before dipping his head low and finally capturing Zero's needy lips with his own.

Right off the back, Zero opened his mouth and allowed Kaname to have full entry into his warm, wet cavern. Kaname mapped out every spot there was to be in Zero's mouth before separating to get some fresh air. Zero was left breathless and craving for more.

"Stick out your tongue." Zero ordered.

Kaname raised an eyebrow before allowing himself to follow Zero's order. Kaname moaned when Zero began sucking on his tongue. Never in Kaname's life did he ever have someone do that to his mouth. Yet, he couldn't help but admit that it was truly turning him on now.

"Aaaahh!" Zero's back arched when Kaname's finger touched a bundle of nerves deep within him, making waves after waves of pleasure course through his veins.

"Kanameee…p-please…" Zero pleaded, totally fed up at this point with all the teasing the brunette was doing to his body. "Please, fill me with your cock…"

"Begging for it already, I see."

Zero refused the urge to growl at Kaname and instead continued on with his acting, which somehow wasn't feeling like it at all due to the drug in Zero's body that was actually making him enjoy this torment.

Kaname positioned himself at Zero's entrance. The tip of his cock was teasing the sensitive area, making Zero become more needy with desire.

"I'll be real good to you now." Kaname whispered huskily before thrusting himself forcefully inside Zero, causing the former to cry out at the pain. Zero could feel the nerves around his anus tear at the forced entry. "You give out the most sexiest cries when you're in pain, that I can't help but want to torture a weak and stubborn boy like you."

Kaname pulled out and slammed back it, driving deeper into Zero and hitting the bundle of nerves in him that made the boy cry out in wonder.

"Look at this…you sucked me right up to the hilt." Kaname smirked. "Your body is starting to enjoy this."

Kaname pulled away and pushed back in again, causing Zero to cry out again when he hit the same nerves again.

"Uwaah! Aaah! It's too t-thick…"

Zero's cries of ecstasy was pure music to Kaname's ears, it was encouraging the man further as his movements became faster and deeper. Kaname's lips and tongue were licking and sucking, leaving pinkish-like bruises on the boy's neck and upper shoulders. His left hand was pumping and teasing Zero's leaky member.

"I-I wonna…c-cum, Kaname!"

Kaname chuckled. "Is that so? Then fine, let's cum together."

Kaname slipped off the cock ring and gave a few more good thrusts before bursting his seed deep within Zero and it wasn't long before Zero too spilled his seed, coating Kaname's fingers with his creamy substance.

Zero lay drained and sticky against the chair. His breathing finally calming down from his blissful release, his eyes lids growing heavy as sleep was steadily taking its toll on him. So with a sleepy yawn, Zero surrendered to his sleepy conscious.

Kaname stared at Zero with a bittersweet smile. "Hmph. You really are too adorable for your own good, Zero."

"Kaname-sama…" Takuma called beside him. Kaname turned to the blonde headed boy who was holding a box of tissues in one hand and a small wooden box in the other. Kaname took a couple of tissues from the box and began wiping away the white essence coating his hand and fingers before opening and taking out a small tattoo gun from within the wooden box.

"He won't wake up in the middle of it, will he?" Takuma asked a little concerned.

"The capsule I inserted is two different drugs mixed into one. The first one heightens the person's sex drive while the second puts one into a deep coma-like sleep for a couple of hours. So, the boy won't even feel a thing."

"Is it going to be the same crest as Ruka-san's?"

"Of course, all my concubine's carry the same ownership tattoo that is different from the tattoo you and the others wear that symbolizes your loyalty to my family's yakuza…" Kaname pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world to understand. "Sex toys are different from loyal followers, don't you think?"

Takuma nodded in agreement, though deep inside he thought differently.

Kaname trailed his index finger along the left side of Zero's neck. "With this, Zero. There is no escape for you but death, because you are now bonded to me whether you like it or not…"

**End of Flashback**

_2 years later_

"Hey, Zero…wake up man, it's almost eight o'clock."

"Nnm…what was that?" Zero murmured turning his head to the voice.

"I said, you have to get up now. Aren't you supposed to meet Yuki and Kaname-san at that Café at eight o'clock?"

Zero sat there for a moment, processing everything his co-worker Kaito Takamiya was saying to him before shooting up from his seat. "Oh, shit. I'm going to be late."

Kaito shook his head as he watched Zero quickly gather together all his things from his desk and stuff it into his briefcase bag.

"If you hadn't been sleeping like a log for the last hour and a half, then you wouldn't have to be late."

"Shut up, Kaito. You know how important it is for me to get evidence on the human trafficking trade that dirty businessman Yousuke Tachibana has going under everyone's noses. If I can reveal that he is the master mind behind it, I bet Isaya Shoutou will want to promote me as head journalist."

"The day our slave driving boss promotes you, is the day pigs fly." Kaito teased.

"Oh, hush…" Zero huffed throwing an empty paper coffee cup at Kaito, who caught it and threw it into the waste basket. "Don't be mad that he likes me more than he does you. Plus, if I crack this story he will like me even more that he will have no choice but to promote me."

Kaito chuckled. "I will hate to have a hardcore journalist like you, chasing my tail."

"That all depends if you have a dirty little secret to hide, Kaito."

Zero was putting away the last of his papers inside his briefcase when a pair of warm, strong arms made their way around his middle from behind.

"Maybe I do, Zero…" Kaito whispered in Zero's ear. "But, if it's you I am willing to tell, for a price."

"Oh, really? And that would be?"

"Go out with me, Zero." Kaito answered. "I know you're not gay and I know we just started working together, but I've liked you from the first day you started working here a couple of months ago."

Zero sighed as he pulled away from Kaito's arms and made his way to the door. "How many times have I told you, I can't?"

"Come on, Zero. It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything."

At Kaito's response, Zero stiffened a little and unconsciously raised his hand to the left side of his neck where his tattoo was.

"I'm sorry, Kaito…but, I really have to go or I'm going to be late to meet up with Yuki and Kaname." Zero answered after a moment.

Kaito knew Zero was using the appointment he had with his friends as an excuse to not answer his question. Yet, nonetheless, he nodded and waved Zero goodbye as the silver headed boy disappeared passed the door. Kaito leaned back against his chair, staring at the office door Zero left out from before going back to work in his own cubical that was conveniently next to Zero's.

Zero gave a sigh of relieve once he exited the office. It wasn't that he didn't like Kaito or anything; Zero actually liked the guy, maybe not as much as Kaito liked him, but still he liked him even knowing that he was gay. Yet, Zero couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever Kaito would push his love on him. It's true that Zero didn't have a girlfriend and that he wasn't gay, but that didn't stop him from falling for a guy. A very devious, sadistic, bad ass one - nonetheless.

Zero considered himself taken. He was in love; though he didn't want to admit it to the person he was tied to. But, it was that simple reason –and maybe another- that Zero couldn't accept Kaito's constant confessions of love.

Zero gave another sigh as the elevator took him to the garage level of his work building, where his car was parked.

Who was he kidding? Zero knew more than anything that that bastard Kuran would never love him the way Zero secretly loved him. And now that Zero thought about it, he couldn't even understand what part of that sadistic and cruel bastard that was Kaname Kuran did he fall in love with? Zero didn't know. Yet, all he knew was that he was trapped in a well built cage that for two years trapped him in nothing but blissful, sinful desires Kaname bestowed upon him each night he was called upon. Even behind Yuki's back, Zero didn't care that he was entangled in nothing but naked arms and limbs with her husband-to-be.

It actually made the experience itself seem all the more exciting and pleasurable in every aspect, that Zero began to desire Kaname to the point of masturbating at the mere thought of the brunette man. Zero knew that he was a goner; he knew it the very moment he agreed to know about the mysteries that man hid, that day, two years ago. He knew it when he went to Kaname's office for a fuck session with him a few days after being drugged and raped and harboring a tattoo on his neck that wasn't even there before. He knew even more, when he felt his heart begin to beat whenever he saw or thought of Kaname.

It was completely too late for him to escape now; because he was truly at Kaname's mercy.

Zero pulled up at the Café Bonheur and parked his newly bought black BMW in the restaurant's parking lot. Zero looked at his watch; it was a little over quarter past eight. Zero knew most likely that Kaname and Yuki had already arrived and ordered what they wanted. They most likely ordered Zero's food as well; since Café Bonheur was a place they went to a lot over the past four years the three had known each other. So, Zero didn't mind.

Upon entering the café, Zero didn't need to be told where they were sitting, since Kaname was the type of man who didn't like large crowds of people. Anywhere they went to dine or go out partying, Kaname would book a private area for him and anyone else that tagged along with him. So, Zero wasn't surprised when he saw Kaname sitting at the booth in the far back of the restaurant, where little amount of people sat.

"Always the loner, aren't we Kaname?" Zero said after he walked up to the table.

"Your late, Zero." Kaname answered, looking up from his finished appetizer.

"Sorry, I kind of dozed off at work. Plus, the main dishes have not been served yet, so I'm fine." Zero looked around. "Where's Yuki?"

"She went to the ladies room." Kaname replied, taking a sip from his whisky.

Zero stared at the drink with confusion. Kaname usually would decide on red wine rather than hard liquor. The only times Kaname would get hard liquor was when something was agitating the brunette.

"Oi, Kaname. What's wrong?" Zero asked, but before he could get an answer from Kaname, Yuki came back from the ladies room.

"Zero…!" Yuki squealed as she flung herself at him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're late."

"Sorry, Yuki. I –well I kind of fell asleep at the office." Zero admitted.

Yuki knowingly shook her head. "You never change, Zero. You still have that habit even after graduating college and getting a job as a journalist."

"Well, excuse me…" Zero pouted, making Yuki giggle as she sled in next to Kaname.

"We had to order for you, you know."

"Yea, thank you for that Yuki." Zero thanked, taking a small sip of the ice cold water Yuki had ordered for him. "So, what's the important news that you called me down here to tell me?"

Yuki perked up, grabbing hold of Kaname's hand that was not holding the whisky. Zero had to force the smile on his face to remain, despite the fact that he wanted to rip the bitches' eyes out for touching _his_ Kaname.

"Well, as you know, of course. Me and Kaname have been engaged to each other for four years now…" Yuki began.

'_Yes, and he has been cheating on you with me for the last two.'_ Zero thought to himself with a smile.

"…And you also know that Kaname promised me, he will wait for me until I graduated college…"

Zero simply nodded and listened, but he couldn't help the fact that he was starting to get annoyed by Yuki's slow way of approaching things.

"Well, since it's been several months since we did graduate, we decided to finally start planning our wedding." Yuki finally concluded cheerfully. Zero's mouth fell open before he realized it and quickly closed it.

"Oh…wow, Yuki. Congratulations. I'm so _freaking_ happy for you." Zero answered with tightly clenched fists.

Yuki smiled. "Aw, thank you Zero."

Zero forced himself to smile back. "So, how many months away is the wedding day?"

"It won't be that far away." Yuki giggled, making Zero look at her with confusion. "The set wedding date is very close by, actually."

"Really, then when is it?"

Yuki giggled some more before finally replying. "In a weeks."

"What?" Zero voiced out bluntly, not caring if it came out sounding rude. "Isn't weddings supposed to be a long process, which takes _months_ to plan?" Zero at this point was looking intensely at Kaname this time. But it was Yuki who answered Zero's question.

"Oh…well, there is a logical explanation for that, Zero."

Zero turned to Yuki. "Which is…?"

"I'm pregnant…" Yuki confessed. "Me and Kaname are going to have a baby."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Here is a preview of the next chapter: <strong>Chapter 2: Till Death do us Part<strong>

_Gin felt sick. He felt like all the food he had ever had in his entire life was threatening to escape his lips. He just couldn't believe what he saw; he couldn't believe people were capable of such cruelty to do what he had seen. Only a monster would be capable of such cruelty. Yet, wasn't Gin a monster too? Here he was helping out with the cover up of a brutal murder of a family who probably didn't do anything wrong, all for a little pocket money. He didn't think things could possibly get any worse. But, they did when a paled faced Fabrizio entered the room._

_"We have a p-problem." Fabrizio stuttered his lips and body were shaking._

_"What is it now?" Asked Enzo a little annoyed that Gin wouldn't reveal what he saw that caused him to be shocked and now Fabrizio was experiencing the same thing._

_"T-There's a boy in the next room who is…s-still alive." Was all Fabrizio said before the other two rushed passed him and down the hall toward the room at the far end of the hallway._

_The door was opened and lying in the short distance between the door and the full size bed was a little boy lying on his stomach surrounded by a puddle of blood. Because the room was still dark, the three men couldn't get a clear picture of how the boy looked, but what was obvious was that the boy was young, most likely around the age of twelve. And like Fabrizio had said, he was very much alive -but barely. The kid had two bullet wounds to the back, both hitting and damaging the boy's spine. If the boy were to make it –which the men doubt he would- the boy will most likely be never able to walk again._

_Enzo looked from the boy to Gin who grew ten sheets paler. "What was it that you saw in the bathroom?"_

_Gin shockingly turned his head toward Enzo. "In-In the bathroom…" Gin paused as he felt his stomach start to turn, and once the feeling passed he started up again. "In the woman's hands was a baby. She's dead too."_

_Enzo and Fabrizio's eyes went wide._

I hope you liked the preview of the next chapter of Sleeping with the Enemy.

Please review and tell me what you think? Please and Thank you.

-Dia


	2. Till Death do us Part

This story originally was going to end in this chapter; however, the file was just too big to upload which means that I had to split the chapter in three parts. So instead of a two chapter story –like I had originally planned- it will be a four chapter story. So the next chapter after the next will be the conclusion of Sleeping with the Enemy. So please enjoy this chapter and I promise I won't have you guys wait so long for the next update like I did before.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy love, two semi lemons, violence, detailed murder scene and heavy cursing, AU warning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri, I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more. But I do own any non-VK characters that are mentioned in this story.

**Major character appearances:**

Zero Kiryu

Kaname Kuran

Yuki Cross

Kaito Takamiya

**Minor character appearances:**

Ruka Souen

Akatsuki Kain

Toga Yagari: FBI agent

Seiren

**Unimportant character appearances:**

Enzo DeMonte (my own character)

Fabrizio (my own character)

Gin/Hiroshi (my own character)

Please comment/review, its what keeps me from being lazy and not posting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Till Death do us Part<p>

Zero sat there for a moment utterly speechless, unmoving with both amethyst colored eyes round like marbles. Zero was well aware that Yuki was expecting an answer from him, but Zero didn't know what to say or do at the moment. He was -to say the least- very shocked, to the point that he wasn't able to hide it from showing on his face. He was internally freaking out and if he was in this much of a mess as he was, just imagine how the man _responsible_ must be feeling?

With that thought in mind, Zero glanced over to the other brunette occupying the table. And just as he suspected, Kaname at some point during the conversation that went on between Zero and Yuki must have flagged down a passing waiter and ordered him to bring out the whole bottle of whisky he was drinking. Because Kaname was right now drowning himself in the golden liquid and not even being discreet about it. Yet, that alone was not enough to settle down the betrayal Zero was beginning to feel burning up in his chest like a bullet wound.

Taking a deep breath, Zero turned to Yuki and smiled as best he could. Making the apprehension she was feeling with his quietness disappear. "Congratulations Yuki, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Zero, it means a lot coming from you." Yuki admitted as she reached over and grabbed Kaname's hand -the one that was free from the cup of whisky- and smiled. Zero stared at their entwined hands with distain boring through his eyes. Hoping that their hands would somehow burst into flames, but mother luck was elsewhere tonight.

With great effort, Zero tore his gaze away and looked up and smiled the most fakest smile that he was surprised that Yuki didn't realize the twitch his lip gave every so often at being forcibly stretched so far across his face.

"Of course, Yuki. And if you don't mind me asking, how many weeks are you?"

"What?" Yuki looked surprised by the question Zero asked.

"I asked how many weeks are you? I want to know how the two lovebirds had time to fuck." Zero was acting on impulse now, not really knowing what he was saying until it was all said. "I mean, how have you two had the time to fuck when both of you are so busy? Especially you Kaname?"

"I shouldn't be asking those sorts of questions, Zero." Kaname voiced out carefully, though he meant what he said as a warning. But Zero was too amped on pure hatred that he didn't care for the consequences of his actions at the moment. He just wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt him.

"What is it Kaname? Do you not wish to tell your future wife exactly how busy you ar– Ugh!" Zero grunted painfully when Kaname's sock covered foot kicked Zero's lower region.

"Oh my goodness, Zero; what's wrong?" Yuki asked with worry despite the fact that she felt offended by Zero's earlier outburst.

"Yea Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname mimetic. Zero glared up at Kaname who had a slight smile on his lips. That made Zero glare harder, but that glare only made the foot on Zero's lower region push harder making Zero bite back a whimper of pain.

"It's nothing Yuki and I'm sorry." Zero began weakly. "I said things that were uncalled for and I'm sorry. It's just that you are my adoptive little sister, so I guess I was sort of upset to see that you have all grown up now?"

Zero hated saying those words, but it was the only thing to make Yuki happy again and save his balls from being crushed by the heel of Kaname's foot.

Yuki smiled. "It's okay Zero. I'm glad it was all a misunderstanding. But I have to admit that for a moment there I thought you actually hated me?"

"Of course not, you are my adorable little nee-Chan?"

"And you are my stubborn onii-san." Yuki joked. Zero forced another fake smile and said nothing more.

After a few minutes of utter silence, the waiter came with their meals. Zero looked over his plate of chicken smeared in red wine sauce to Kaname who was already digging into his lamb stew. Zero waited until the brunette took notice of him and when Kaname looked up to met Zero's eyes, he watched as Zero gestured with his eyes to Kaname's foot that was still pressed between Zero's legs.

'_You want me to remove __**it**__?'_ Kaname mouthed out the words with his lips and Zero nodded. _'Okay then.'_

With great skill that only Kaname knew he had, he unzipped Zero's zipper with his toe and rummaged inside Zero's open fly with his foot and struck gold when he felt the slowly hardening of Zero's penis.

Zero's eyes went wide as he jerked his head up to look at a smirking Kaname. _'What the hell are you doing?'_

'_What? You wanted me to remove __**it**__?'_

'_I didn't mean my penis, you idiot!'_

'_Are you sure about that?'_ Kaname smirked and rubbed his foot along the base of Zero's cock and watched as the boy's eyes went hazy with pleasure.

Zero bit his bottom lip in an attempt to surpass the moans that were threatening to escape from between his lips as Kaname continue to rub him off. Zero side glanced at Yuki who was in her own little world as she went on eating her Mediterranean salad, oblivious to the fact that her fiancé was giving her best friend a foot-job.

Zero tried his best to labor his breathing, but it was easier said than done. Especially since Kaname mouthed out with his lips for Zero to take off his sock. So now Zero was feeling the warmth of Kaname's foot against his even warmer arousal and the feeling of it was seriously driving Zero up the wall with pleasure. With all this being looked on by Kaname as he watched and enjoyed as Zero fought furiously with himself for control, all the while taking spoonful after spoonful of his lamb stew.

Zero clutched tightly onto the table cloth on either side of his plate of chicken smeared in red wine, which he hadn't had the pleasure of tasting yet. Zero was in a pleasured hell. He couldn't do the things he normally would've done if they weren't surrounded by dining people in a French restaurant. He wanted so badly to just throw his head back and moan, but Zero had to suck it all up and try to act normal (which he figured he wasn't successfully doing for the fact that he had been staring at his untouched plate and clutching at the table cloth until his knuckles turned white for several minutes now). Zero could feel his bottom lip start to hurt as he bit harder each time Kaname's strokes became swifter and harder against his cock. Zero again had to glance toward Yuki to see if she had noticed anything, but thankfully the girl was still oblivious to everything as she was finishing up her salad.

It's not like Zero was at all nervous about Yuki being there. In fact, this wasn't the first time he and Kaname were involved in a sexual act while Yuki was near. Zero could actually recall about three other times he and Kaname did this sort of thing. The first time Zero could recall was in the hallway outside the living room where Yuki was busy watching a movie she had rented for the three of them to watch at her and Kaname's place. The second was at Zero's apartment when Kaname and Yuki had to stay over while their house was fumigated for termites. Kaname had snuck over to Zero's room in the middle of the night after knowing that Yuki was fast asleep. And then they had done it again the next night, where they had had sex on the couch while Yuki was showering. For the both of them, knowing that Yuki was around made the whole sexual experience all the more exciting and it sent the both of them reaching their orgasms all the more faster and harder.

Zero didn't realize that he had been staring at Yuki's face for so long, because the next thing he knew was Yuki looking up when she noticed she was being watched by a pair of violet eyes. Zero's eyes went enormously wide and he immediately looked away when he met Yuki's curious gaze.

Yuki looked at Zero for a moment before looking down at his untouched meal and then to her own half eaten meal. "Did you want some of my salad Zero?" Yuki asked as she looked back up at him.

Zero didn't dare to make a sound. Especially since he was so close to his release and even though Yuki's attention was on Zero now, Kaname never stopped his ministrations for a minute. Zero was shaking uncontrollably now with the need to release. Somehow he was getting harder at the mere fact that Yuki was watching him, staring at him with those concerned brown eyes of hers that were still oblivious to what was going on right under her nose -literally.

"Hey Zero, are you okay?" Yuki questioned as she was starting to get concerned with how Zero refused to meet her gaze and with how her best friend was somehow showing signs of surpassing some sort of internal pain.

Zero went to open his mouth but covered it immediately to surpass a moan as Kaname jerked his foot upwards from base to tip. That one motion was all it took to send Zero over the edge, and spilling his seed all over the conveniently placed napkin over Zero's lap. It took a few moments before Zero was able to catch his breath and collect himself entirely from his orgasmic release. But when he did he was able to look back up at Yuki and meet her eyes, those big concerned brown eyes never looking away from him.

"Sorry Yuki, I-" Zero began but stopped. He didn't know what to say. He felt like a fish out of water. He tried to think of something but the realization of what he and Kaname had just done kept playing back like it had always done making Zero's chest grow tight and his mouth feel dry. Zero went to open his mouth again to try to explain his weird behavior, but before he had the chance to Kaname beat him to it.

"If you weren't feeling well Zero, you really should have told Yuki not to order you such a big meal that could upset your stomach."

Zero side glanced toward Kaname's direction and could see the brunette smirk at him over the rim of his glass of whiskey. Zero knew that smirk to be one that read _'you owe me one'_ and Zero knew he meant them.

Yuki's expression went from surprised shock to guilt as she took in Kaname's explanation. "Oh my goodness Zero, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were feeling unwell."

Zero looked at Yuki's face for the longest while before bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry Yuki…really sorry…so truly sorry." Zero voiced out sincerely, violet eyes down casted and watery as if tears were ready to escape from them.

Yuki was taken aback by the sincere way Zero voiced out his apology. She didn't think not telling her about him being sick was that big of a deal to have Zero apologizing and looking as if he was guilty of some sort of crime. But, she knew this was how Zero was. He may appear as a rude, insensitive jerk but only a few knew that he was really sincere with a kind heart. That was what Yuki liked best about him. She knew that Zero would never _lie_ or _betray_ her and she could bet all she had on that.

After the bill was paid by Kaname, the three left the restaurant in a calm silence. Zero walked behind Yuki and Kaname as he always did since the affair between him and Kaname first started. Zero felt he didn't deserve to walk beside Yuki after all the things he had done with her fiancée behind her back. In Zero's hands was a paper bag with the restaurant's logo on it that was carrying a container with the food Yuki had ordered for him, the meal he hadn't had the pleasure of tasting earlier.

As soon as the three made it to where Kaname parked his car, Zero was the first to break the silence. "Thanks for inviting me and I'm sorry that I didn't get to eat the meal you ordered for me Yuki."

"Eh, you're leaving already Zero?" Yuki asked a bit surprised. "I thought you were going to follow us over to our place to watch that new action flick I rented for us to watch?"

"I know I promised, but I just remembered that I have to finish this one report on this story I'm working on and you know how I hate to leave work undone."

"But Zero, you promised." Yuki insisted with a pout.

"I know Yuki and I'm sorry" Zero answered as he bent down to kiss Yuki goodbye. "But this is a very important story that needs to be done."

"Can't you leave it to someone else to do it?" It was Kaname this time who spoke.

"I wish I could but this assignment was assigned to me alone, so I have to get it done."

"Oh fine, but you so owe us big time," Yuki voiced out with her hands on her hips.

"Well if you put it that way, how can I refuse" Zero laughed and ruffled Yuki's hair, making the petite girl huff before altogether giggling.

Zero watched as Yuki walked over to the passenger's side of Kaname's car and waited until she was perfectly inside before turning his attention to a furious Kaname still standing outside the driver's side of the car.

"What?" Zero spoke first since he knew Kaname wasn't going to take the initiative to speak first.

"What do you mean _what_? I thought you said you had the rest of the night off?"

"Well I guess I made a mistake, because I don't"

Kaname narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're starting to get a guilty conscious now after just two years?"

Zero stiffened.

Guilt. Was that really the reason why he was telling such a lie to get away from Kaname? All because he was feeling guilty? Zero didn't know, but he wasn't going to stand there and have Kaname assume that it was the reason.

"Oh please, Kaname. If I were really feeling guilty, then don't you think I would have said something to Yuki by now?"

"I don't know, would you?"

Zero didn't know how to answer that, so instead he looked through the driver's side window and saw that Yuki was immersed with playing with the radio that she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on outside. Zero took that chance to step closer, just enough to bend his upper body so that it touched Kaname's and with the leverage of his tip-toes, Zero was able to connect his lips with Kaname's for a brief kiss.

"You just played a dirty trick, Zero" Kaname began, his fingers trapping Zero's chin between them. "You can't feed a piece of meat to a starved lion without it wanting more."

Zero tried to pull away, but Kaname wouldn't let go. "Would you let go of me. What if Yuki looked out the window and saw how close we are?"

"Yea and whose fault would that be?" Kaname leaned closer. "Consider this part of the debt you owe me for saving your ass back at the restaurant."

Zero side glanced back at Yuki who was still playing with the radio before looking back up at Kaname. "Fine, but just one more and then you'll let me go, right?"

"Scouts honor" Kaname promised.

Zero sighed and once again captured Kaname's lips with his own. This time the kiss lasted for several seconds before the two separated, both gasping for air when it was over.

"Now that was a kiss," Kaname said satisfied. "But you do know you owe me more than that."

"I always owe you more."

"Well that's because you're tied to me Zero. You and I together forever until death do us part, remember?"

"I know that…" Zero answered. It was a truth that Zero sometimes wished wasn't true. "But for now you're going to have to just settle with Yuki tonight." Zero ignored the ping of jealously the stung his chest when he said the last bit.

"Yea, we'll see about that." Kaname murmured more to himself than to Zero.

Kaname was not looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Yuki, especially since Kaname had been looking forward to fucking Zero instead of Yuki. But, he guessed the petite girl would have to do since Kaname didn't want to go on with the rest of the night with a raging hard on he had gotten just from kissing the silver haired boy. With an annoyed sigh, Kaname opened the driver's side door. Yet before he went in he turned to Zero one last time. "Make sure you call me once you get home, alright?"

"Oh Kana, don't treat Zero like a baby." Yuki yelled from inside the car.

Kaname surpassed a grimace at being called _Kana_ by Yuki. Kaname seriously hated that damn nickname Yuki insisted on calling him, but Kaname couldn't really do anything about it now especially not without the full trust of her father still so far from his reach. Yet once he got it, Kaname would have no doubts about dumping the bitch and finally being able to be with Zero without the worries of being caught. But now things had became complicated with Yuki getting pregnant and all. So the chances of him and Zero ever being able to be anything more than what they were was growing slim by the minute.

Kaname shook his head from these thoughts. It was something he didn't wish to think about, at least not right now. Ignoring everything Yuki had said Kaname turned back to Zero. "Remember to call, okay?" Zero only nodded and after a few moments the car and Kaname were gone.

Zero stood there looking at the empty parking space that was once occupied by Kaname's car before he turned around and walked over to where he parked his car. After getting in and closing the door behind him, Zero leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and wrapped his arms around himself. Zero didn't cry. He refused to be shaken with emotions that would only cause him more burdens than relief.

Zero couldn't recall how long he had been sitting in that position before he turned on the ignition of his car on and drove off. He drove pass the street leading to his luxury apartment complex -which was bought for him by Kaname- then pass his work building and continued driving straight towards downtown Tokyo where the night life would be booming and the bars opening for business. Zero had one place in mind where he wanted to go. A bar he and his co-workers went to sometimes to celebrate. The owner would recognize him surely and give him a private tatami covered room (most likely the one he and his friends use whenever they came there) and then Zero would drown himself in his sorrows with the help of his dear friend Mister Sake.

So, Zero wasn't surprised to find his hypothesis to be correct as he entered the bar after parking his car across the street. The owner –a forty something year old man with a strong stature- greeted him with a smile from over the counter where he was mixing up a drink for a patron sitting on a stool in front of the bar. He had asked Zero where were his companions that he usually came with tonight to which Zero answered he was there alone. The man simply nodded his head; guessing that the reason why Zero was alone was because something unpleasant happened that he didn't want to talk about with others. So, the man flagged down a nearby waitress and ordered her to led Zero over to the private tatami covered room Zero offend used with his co-workers -as Zero had predicted would happen- and give him a complimentary bottle of sake. Zero was going to decline the free offer but thought otherwise. Who was he to decline a free bottle of sake?

Zero gave the man his thanks before following the kimono wearing waitress down a narrow hallway toward a more traditional part of the bar. The owner watched quietly as the woman led Zero away. His eyes stared at the boy's silver hair for a moment before looking down at the left side of the boy's neck where the top half of a tattoo was peeking out from underneath Zero's dress shirt collar. The man would admit he had done some shady jobs for several yakuza families back in his earlier years before altogether retiring from that line of work to open his own business. And in one particular job he had done -one that would haunt him forever- was to clean up after a vigorous murder scene and make it look like a typical home invasion gone bad.

He didn't know the family personally, but he figured they were well off since they were able to own a high class cottage in Como, Italy. It was about 40km north of Milan where apparently a gala they had been invited to was being held, or so he heard. The murder was taken place in the wee hours of the night. He remembered hearing the screams and gunshots coming from the house while he and his two buddies waited in the van parked across the street. They waited for the bedroom lights to flicker on and off, signaling them that the house was secured of any living person, and when the lights did flicker on and off, he and his two buddies left the van and walked across the street toward the entrance of the cottage. Waiting at the door for them were two masked figures dressed in all black.

As soon as he and his buddies joined them in front of the cottage, a woman with short grey hair appeared from the shadows. She was clad in a dark grey business suit and was holding two briefcases in both hands. She stopped walking once she was before all five men and once she knew she had their attention, she spoke first to the men in black.

"Has the deed been done?" She had asked in Japanese. Something the other two Italian men couldn't understand since both were born and raised in Italy. Yet, Gin knew. He was pureblooded Japanese; he was only thirteen years old when his father was transferred to Italy due to his job and he has been there ever since. Hoping that one day he will earn enough money to go back to Japan.

One man stepped forward. "Yes it has, Ms. Seiren-san. We had terminated said targets and all visible eye witnesses. These men here will follow-up and eliminate any sign of foul play and make it appear as if it were just a home invasion gone bad."

The woman named Seiren nodded before handing over one of the two briefcases in her hands to the men dressed in black. Both men counted over their money in the briefcase and seeing no counting errors, nodded their thanks and disappeared the same way the woman had entered, blending into the shadows. Once they were gone, Seiren directed her attention toward the other men. All three men got a real good look of her. She had short grey hair with matching grey colored eyes. Her face was a creamy milk color; she was petite yet sturdy for a girl around the ages of twenty-two or twenty-three. Her facial expression was unmoving and cold like a rock. With just one glance all three knew she was skilled in other fields than just being an adviser to her boss, whose identity stilled remained anonymous to the three men.

They only knew him by the initials _H.K _and nothing more. They didn't even know if this guy even existed. But if he did, than this man had political power or at least ruled people who did with an iron fist. He was most likely a man who was looked at with respect and fear. This man properly had many followers who obeyed his every word. Betrayal meant death and that was properly why these people were killed. They properly had betrayed this man in some way for him to have them killed so brutally in their own home.

'_Poor suckers'_ All three of them had thought as they waited for the woman to hand over the other briefcase in her hands. Once the briefcase was handed over to them, the boys checked it over and noticed that something was not right.

"What the hell is this?" One of the men asked. He was a heavy built man with a round face. He somehow remained Gin of the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"What's the problem?"

"Why the hell does this briefcase come out to be only 30,000 when you know we agreed on 60,000?" The Pillsbury Doughboy looking man extended out his hand that held the briefcase and pointed towards it. "Where the hell is the other 30,000?"

Seiren stared at the man as if he was some sort of specimen under a microscope. She didn't like having the man point his fat fingers towards her. "You will get the other 30,000 once the police report this as an involuntary manslaughter by home invasion."

"You do know that even if we successfully made it appear as such, a further investigation on the murders will only be further conducted."

"You leave the investigation matters to us. We know how to deal with that when it comes."

The man eyed her suspiciously. "And how to you plan on doing that?"

Seiren gave an annoyed sigh. "Don't concern yourself with that."

She didn't like being held up in a pointless discussion, especially since time was of the essence. God knows how long it will be before the morning staff arrived and saw the dead bodies and contacted police. Seiren wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible so she can inform her Master of the mission's success. And once that's done, she can go back to attending the young master as she had been doing since the boy was young.

Seiren snapped her fingers and in a few seconds another young slender built woman stepped in from the shadows. Like Seiren, she was wearing a business suit. But hers was a dark blue and instead of suit pants, she wore a skirt. Her blonde hair flowed to her shoulders and her caramel colored eyes looked forward, toward no particular direction. In her hands was a briefcase she held onto with gloved hands. As soon as she stood beside Seiren, she held out her hands with the briefcase for the men to take.

The Pillsbury Doughboy lookalike was the one who grabbed it from the girl. "What the hell is this?"

"The knick-knacks you requested for me to bring, that will help you with the _clean-up_." Seiren answered as if it was nothing.

"So, you want us to cover up whatever's there so that is won't be used as usable evidence?" The man asked and received a nod. "Who exactly are these people that your boss wanted dead so badly?"

"Mr. DeMonte," Seiren began as she walked toward the round man. Her calm composure had been wear thin and now she wore an aura that boarder lined between annoyance and rage. "I specifically hired you and your men under the pretense that you get your job done without asking questions. Now, if you don't want to end up like _them_, then I suggest you go and do your job as you were instructed to do. So, do I make myself clear?" The man named DeMonte nodded. His face went totally white with fright at how dark Seiren's voice went.

Seiren smiled at that and stepped back. "Well then gentleman, it seems that our business dealings are done for the night. So, I'll leave you to do your work and if my Master finds your job satisfactory, then he will send you the rest of the payment and you can distribute it however you like. So, if you'll excuse us." With that Seiren turned on her heel and left, disappearing into the shadows with the young blonde girl in pursuit.

"Bitch," DeMonte mumbled as soon as Seiren and the young girl left.

"Relax Enzo, that matter is now over and done with." A well built man with a strong Italian accent who was toward the left side of Enzo DeMonte, voiced out.

"I seriously ought to punch her square in the face for having her threaten me like that." Enzo continued. However, both the other men felt the fear Enzo felt when Seiren had said those words. Just thinking about it made the men's bones rattle with fear.

"Yea, yea…we know Enzo, we know." The Italian man replied as he patted Enzo's round shoulder. "Alright, let's get this job over with. The faster the better, so I can get back home to my wife and kids."

Gin felt something go tight in his chest even before he followed the other two men inside. He somehow knew he wasn't going to enjoy this job. Even though he had done countless clean-up jobs for the mafia and yakuza stationed in Italy, this one seemed somehow different. He felt that after today he probably wouldn't be able to erase today's events from his mind.

The cottage was surprisingly normal. The enclosed foyer could be accessed through the main entrance or the garage door on the left hand side. Beyond the foyer was the living room which was very spacious with cathedral like ceilings. There was no TV in front of the brown leather couches; in fact, nothing in particular stood out as being worth more than a couple hundred dollars. The kitchen –like the living room, but further down toward the back of the cottage- was spacious. It wrapped around the whole further end of the cottage, almost like a J shape with an island in the middle. Towards the right of the kitchen was a long hallway that had two doors on the right. One of them was the door to a half bathroom while the other was a door to a furnished basement where the maid slept. Directly down the hall was the staircase leading to the second floor and at the bottom of the staircase was where they found their first body.

It was the body of the maid laying face down on the floor in front of the staircase, which meant she had been coming down the stairs when she was shot in the head. Around her right hand was some broken glass from what all of them assumed to be a glass of milk on account that there was a small puddle of the white liquid around her hand.

The men all made sure to carefully walk around the body and puddle of blood surrounding it. Even though they had plastic bags taped around their sneakers and bottom half of their jumpsuits. They still didn't want to risk leaving an indent in the blood puddle. As soon as all three men made it up to the second floor they noticed four doors. One directly beside them which turned out to be the bathroom and three on the opposite side, the men were able to rule out the door in the middle as just a linen closet, but the other two were bedroom doors. The door closest to the stairs was opened with the light on, while the door on the further end of the second floor hallway was only opened just a bit with no lights on.

Enzo turned to his two men and looked at them. He had to admit they all looked weird with their grey jumpsuits with plastic bags tapped over their sneakers and surgical gloves that went all the way up to their elbows. They looked even more ridiculous with shower caps over their heads and surgical masks over their mouths so the smell of death don't reach them. They looked like the product of a bad horror flick and they all wanted to get this job over with so that they can get on with their lives.

"Alright, me and Gin will check the master bedroom and you Fabrizio will check the room down the hall. And remember, we have to make this murder appear as a home invasion, okay? Destroy any evidence that will prove other wise." Gin and Fabrizio nodded and did as Enzo had ordered. Gin went with Enzo to the master bedroom as Fabrizio took the room down the hall.

When Gin and Enzo entered the master bedroom they came upon a second body. This one was of a man in his early thirties. The man was very fit with very define and toned muscles, yet he still held a sort of delicacy with his angel like face and blonde hair. The man was beautiful; he looked as if he were carved out of marble with skin that glowed with life even though he was dead and completely covered in his own blood. The man still looked peaceful and as Gin and Enzo stared at him they both thought how it was a shame to see such a beautiful man lay dead in such a way.

Gin had discovered the third body in the adjoined master bathroom when he noticed light underneath the bathroom door located next to the queen size bed. She was huddled in the corner in a fetal-like position inside of the glass shower stall with a single gunshot wound to the head. The woman was just as beautiful –probably even more- as the man. She had hair that was a cross between white and silver colored. The woman had light colored skin, found most typical in Asians and knowing that the woman was most likely of his own race sent a chill down his spine. But, that wasn't the worst of it. Because what he found next sent him jetting out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with the upmost quickness he could do.

"Hey Gin, what's the matter?" Enzo asked when he saw his friend exit the bathroom as if something had popped out and scared the shit out of him.

Gin felt sick. He felt like all the food he had ever had in his entire life was threatening to escape his lips. He just couldn't believe what he saw; he couldn't believe people were capable of such cruelty to do what he had seen. Only a monster would be capable of such cruelty. Yet, wasn't Gin a monster too? Here he was helping out with the cover up of a brutal murder of a family who probably didn't do anything wrong, all for a little pocket money. He didn't think things could possibly get any worse. But, they did when a paled faced Fabrizio entered the room.

"We have a p-problem." Fabrizio stuttered his lips and body were shaking.

"What is it now?" Asked Enzo a little annoyed that Gin wouldn't reveal what he saw that caused him to be shocked and now Fabrizio was experiencing the same thing.

"T-There's a boy in the next room who is…s-still alive." Was all Fabrizio said before the other two rushed passed him and down the hall toward the room at the far end of the hallway.

The door was opened and lying in the short distance between the door and the full size bed was a little boy lying on his stomach surrounded by a puddle of blood. Because the room was still dark, the three men couldn't get a clear picture of how the boy looked, but what was obvious was that the boy was young, most likely around the age of twelve. And like Fabrizio had said, he was very much alive -but barely. The kid had two bullet wounds to the back, both hitting and damaging the boy's spine. If the boy were to make it –which the men doubt he would- the boy will most likely be never able to walk again.

Enzo looked from the boy to Gin who grew ten sheets paler. "What was it that you saw in the bathroom?"

Gin shockingly turned his head toward Enzo. "In-In the bathroom…" Gin paused as he felt his stomach start to turn, and once the feeling passed he started up again. "In the woman's hands was a baby. She's dead too."

Enzo and Fabrizio eyes went wide.

Enzo read the horrified expressions on his friends' faces since it was mirroring his own and then at the kid who Enzo felt somehow was staring up at him as if pleading for his life to be saved, but he wasn't so sure if he dreamt that or if it really did happen. All Enzo knew was that he no longer wanted to be a part of the scheme anymore, he had taken enough personal belongings from the cottage as well as he damaged enough furniture to make it seem like a home invasion. So there was no reason for them to linger any further.

Turning to his men again, Enzo spoke. "We've done all that we needed to, so we can leave."

"But, what about the boy?" Gin asked.

Enzo refused to look at the boy again. "You know we can't do anything about it, Gin."

"So, you're just going to leave him there to die Enzo?" Gin shouted then turned to Fabrizio. "You agree with me that we just can't leave this boy alone here to die, right Fabrizio?" But Fabrizio only looked away.

"We can't do anything, Gin. If we were to help him, not only will we be suspected of shooting him and his family but we will also feel the rage of that grey haired woman's boss. He would most likely sent assassins to our homes and kill us, do you seriously want that?" Enzo questioned and Gin had no choice but to agree. So the three men, reluctant as they were left the cottage home through the garage door, walked over to their van got in and drove away. Not once looking back.

It was quarter pass four when Gin was dropped off at his home he still shared with his parents. He had gone to his room, ripped off his clothes and took a shower. Yet, even though Gin tried so hard to scrub off the scent of death from his skin, the mental image still remained. Even as he packed up his stuff that very same day, left his parents a note of his plans to go back to Japan. He took out every cent he had saved up from doing side jobs at markets and shady jobs like the one he had just done, and bought the earliest fight to Tokyo, Japan he could get. He didn't want to stick around any longer. He didn't want to be around when the news reports came in about a home invasion that killed three adults and two children. He wanted to be as far away from Italy and those murders as possible. He had changed his name from Gin to Hiroshi and for a while as years went on he was able to forget about it and finally open his own bar like he had always dreamed of doing. Everything was going perfectly good until Zero had appeared and caused all those horrid memories to appear again.

At first the man had thought that he was properly the young boy who was dying in that dark room, but that was not possible since if the boy had survived he would most likely had been in a wheelchair and Zero was a perfectly walking healthy boy. Then, he had thought that Zero was the woman back from the dead since the boy looked just like her. However, Zero was obviously a boy and even though their hair color was almost alike, Zero's was more silver than just partly silver colored. But, there was one thing that did look similar and that was the tattoo they both had. Even though it was only brief, Gin swore he saw the same tattoo Zero had on his neck with the one the woman had on her upper left thigh. Yet, since it was only a brief glance he wasn't so sure. But, the thought always bugged him every time he saw Zero's tattoo. He wondered if that tattoo was somehow connected to this _H.K_ person.

Gin chuckled and shook his head. He was defiantly getting too old if he thought Zero and that woman were related or thought that the tattoo had anything to do with that _H.K_person. It was probably all in his mind or just a crazy coincidence.

Zero followed behind the woman silently as she led the way. So far everything Zero had guessed happened right down to a perfect T. But something unpredictable would always happen when you least expect they would. And that couldn't be more true as to what had happen next.

As soon Zero and the woman reached the front of the private tatami room Zero was going to use, the shoji doors to the private tatami room next to Zero's was violently sled open. And a woman with pale brown colored hair stormed out yelling.

"You fat pig!" She shouted at the toppled over fat man struggling to get to his feet. "I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last man on earth!"

"But, Ruka-san…" The fat man pleaded, rolling from side to side on his back as he tried to get up.

"Don't you dare ever seek my service again!" She finished and slammed the shoji doors shut before the man could whine any further. As Ruka turned to leave she spotted two individuals looking at her and one of them she knew clearly to be Zero Kiryu.

Zero felt dread spread all through his body. The last person he would ever want to be around with in Kaname's close circle of friends was Ruka Souen. Yet, here he was standing before the Kaname worshipping bitch he couldn't stand and he knew she was feeling the same way.

"Well, look at what the cat coughed up." Ruka bitterly drawled. Zero had to jerk his head away from the booze smell of her breath. "What is the almighty Zero Kiryu doing in these parts of the town?"

Zero ignored the comment and turned to the waitress. "Would you mind bringing me a glass of water to go along with that complimentary sake?" The woman nodded and left to get his order. As soon as the woman was gone, Zero opened the shoji doors and roughly threw Ruka in –much to her displeasure at being man handled.

The private tatami room was a good size, enough to fit up to eight people. In the middle was a long wooden table with four pillows on either side. The shoji doors on the opposite side were opened, giving Zero and Ruka a lovely view of the bar's traditional Japanese garden. Zero took one side of the table while Ruka took the other. Silence remained between them even as the shoji doors opened revealing the waitress with Zero's order and after delivering it to them she bowed and left, closing the shoji doors behind her.

Zero handed Ruka the glass of water which she willingly took without compliant, then poured him a cup of sake, all the while knowing that Ruka was eyeing him from over the rim of her glass.

"You know, I never figured you for a drinker." Ruka admitted as she placed the glass of water down.

Zero downed the whole cup before deciding to answer. "I'm not…"

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Well, your little show of downing one cup of sake doesn't seem very convincing."

"Well, today is a special day." Zero answered sarcastically and somehow Ruka knew what he meant.

Ruka sighed as she numbly twirled her fingers around the rim of the cup, unintentionally causing sounds to vibrate from the cup. "So, he broke the news to you too?"

Zero stopped pouring his sake and looked up. Everything suddenly started to add up now as he got a closer look at her. Zero could tell that Ruka hadn't slept right in days on account of the dark circles around her eyes that no amount of make-up she applied could cover up. Her hair was disheveled as if she gave up taking care of it weeks ago. Even though she was dressed in a nice peach colored dress, she didn't take the time to add any flashy accessories or shoes. She just wore plain ole white high heel shoes, plain white pearl earrings with no necklace.

Ruka was a pretty girl, that much was obvious even to Zero. But seeing her look as messed up as he felt made him somehow feel a sort of closeness with her, though it creep him the hell out for even thinking he and Ruka had anything in common. Yet, they did. They were two people in love with a man who didn't even love them back. They were as useable and disposable as double A batteries. They were both hooked to Kaname's spell and knew that no matter how much they tried to escape, they just couldn't.

Zero (who still hadn't said anything) waited until Ruka finished her glass of water before pouring some sake into it. Ruka looked up confused. "We both need it." Was all Zero said before the two drank themselves to obliteration, downing the free bottle of sake and two others Zero had ordered for them.

By the time Zero had finished the third bottle of sake, he was damn near completely drunk, yet not enough to completely cloud his mind from logical thinking. Ruka on the other hand had somehow at some point passed out. Her head nestled in her folded arms on the table. There were tears rolling down her eyes and for some reason Zero found himself leaning over and wiping them away before taking off his jacket and getting up. Zero walked around the table and laid the coat on Ruka's shoulders. Then he placed a couple bills onto the table before bending down and lifting Ruka bridal-style in his arms.

When Zero left the room he ran into the waitress who served him. He thanked her and told her that the money was on the table. When the lady nodded, Zero smiled and left.

The night breeze felt good against Zero's burning skin as he walked over to the bench in front of Hiroshi's Bar. Zero gently sat Ruka beside him and angled her body so that it was leaning against his. Zero knew from his conversation with her earlier that she didn't bring her own car since she had driven here with the round man as part of her escort job. She had mentioned –in a drunken slur- that she was happy to have bumped into Zero, since she could catch a free ride back home from him. Zero (believe it or not) wouldn't have minded driving Ruka home, but even though Zero still had some clear logic working in his mind, he was still too drunk to drive anyone home tonight.

Zero sighed and fetched his phone from his pocket. Zero's eyes went wide when he noticed he had thirteen missed calls from Kaname. He had totally forgotten to call Kaname when he had –quote on quote- went home. Zero made a mental note to call first thing in the morning. So for right now Kaname would have to wait. Zero went through the names in his address book and once he found the name he was looking for, Zero pushed the green call button and waited for the phone to ring.

After the fifth ring, the phone was answered by a deep raspy voice of someone who had just been forced out from a deep sleep. "Hello?"

"Hey Kain, it's me Zero…Zero Kiryu,"

"Zero, why the hell are you calling me at one-something in the morning?" Kain asked clearly annoyed at being forced awake so late at night.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have a package here that really needs to be driven home,"

There was a long pause before Kain answered -more awake now. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a bench in front of Hiroshi's bar."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Was all Kain said before hanging up the phone.

'_Twenty minutes, huh.'_ Zero thought as he flipped closed his phone and leaned his head back against the brick wall of Hiroshi's Bar. He briefly glanced down at Ruka who was sleeping soundly against his right shoulder. Never in a million years would he have expected to feel any sort of closeness with her as he had felt when they were drinking together. He also didn't even expect them to have been capable of having a civil conversation with each other without it ending up as being an _'I hate you' _argument. In fact, they were more alike than Zero could have ever imagined.

"So, what's your reason for staying by Kaname-sama's side?" Ruka had asked randomly just as they had finished the first bottle of sake and were waiting for the second one to arrive.

Zero had stiffened a little at the total randomness of the question, but, it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. "What reason do _you_ have for staying by Kaname's side?"

"I asked you first," She persisted, and Zero had no choice but to answer.

"I don't know," Zero began. "At first it was just curiosity about wanting to know who was this _almighty_ Kaname Kuran, but then it grew to revenge."

"Revenge?" Ruka repeated.

"You see, I was in love with Yuki for a long time." Zero admitted. "Being with her helped me cope with the sudden loss of my family. I actually planned on telling her how I felt on our graduation day. Yet, to my upmost surprise Yuki introduces me to her fiancé, a man she met and fell madly in love with just two months before. So you can image how hurt and betrayed I felt at this announcement. So, when Kaname's true nature came into light and we began our affair it-"

"It was your way of taking revenge on Yuki for betraying you?" Ruka finished for him.

Zero nodded. "But then my revenge became an addiction that grew to be another unrequited love." Zero looked up, his eyes almost on the verge of tears. "I don't think I can survive another heartbreak."

"I know how you feel." She admitted. "My father left me and my mother with a large some of debt that we had to pay off slowly by selling our bodies. When I was sixteen my mother had gotten sick and in order to pay for her medication I had to take on more clients." Ruka's hands had started to shake as she recalled her troubled past. "Then one day Kaname-sama's father saw me and took a liking to me. He offered me money that was enough to pay for my dad's debt and my mother's medical bills, and all I had to do was serve his son as one of his concubine to which I accepted without hesitation. And even though I still ended up losing my mother I still continued to be Kaname-sama's concubine. Because like you, I became addicted and fell for him even though I'm just another one of his mistresses he sleeps with. I thought if I was loyal enough he would come to understand how much I loved him. But he never noticed, and I still think he never will."

At the time, Zero couldn't do anything but stare as Ruka cried. He didn't know how to comfort someone when nobody comforted him. Even now as he stared down at her, he didn't know how to make the pain any lesser for her. He himself didn't know how to cope with his own pain other than just to deal with it until it someday disappeared. Yet, Zero knew that it will be a while before that happened.

After a couple more minutes of watching people come in and out of Hiroshi's Bar, a red sports car pulled up in front of Zero. Zero immediately recognized the orange hair that undoubtedly belonged to Akatsuki Kain. He was wearing a pair of blank colored jeans and a black shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down the middle, which was so typical of the _wild _Kain.

Zero lifted Ruka up (bridal-style again) and gently handed her over to the awaiting arms of Kain once the orange haired boy was in front of him. There was concern written all over the mostly stoic and unconcerned face Kain usually wore as he appeared down at Ruka's slumbering face. Zero felt envious of Ruka. She was being looked at by a man who loved her. A man who would travel to the very ends of the world if it meant he could be close to her, and Zero knew this because that's how he had felt with Yuki and what he now feels about with Kaname.

However, like Kaname and Yuki, Ruka was oblivious to it or at least paid no heed to it. And it was that kind of attitude that gave birth to the resentment Zero felt burning up in his chest for all three of them.

Zero was pulled from his hateful thoughts at Kain's voice. Apparently while Zero was consumed by his thoughts, Kain had gently secured Ruka into the passenger seat of his sports car and was now waiting for Zero's answer to his question –to which Zero had completely missed.

"Sorry, what was that you said Kain?"

"I asked if you wanted a ride home?" Kain repeated.

"Oh no, it's okay. I already have someone coming by to pick me up." Zero lied.

Kain stared at Zero for a moment. Zero could tell Kain knew he was lying but, being who he was Zero knew he wasn't the type to pry into someone else's business. Let alone someone he barely even knew.

So, not expecting Kain to say anything more, Zero started walking away. Yet, unexpectedly Kain called out to him making Zero stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder. Kain was standing outside the driver's side door when he spoke. "Thanks for calling me,"

Zero gave a half smile as he looked inside the passenger's side window and saw Ruka still slumbering; she still had traces of dried tears on her cheeks. Zero stared at them for a second before looking back up at Kain. "I called you because you were best suited to do what I couldn't do."

Kain didn't have to hear anymore to know what Zero meant and nodded his understanding but, before Kain allowed himself to enter the car; he felt that he needed to voice out what he thought he needed to say. "I'm sorry, Zero." And with that, Kain drove off into the night.

When Zero finally made it into his car, he couldn't help but think back to Kain's apology. Zero knew Kain wasn't just apologizing about having to put up with Ruka for most of the night; he was apologizing for everything else. He was apologizing for not having warned Zero about who Kaname was back in the limo two years ago. For not having the guts to stop Kaname from giving him drugs and then raping him in front of his friends and for everyday since his and Kaname's first encounter. Kain was even apologizing for his friend's greatest betrayal to him yet, by impregnating Yuki whether if it was intentional or accidental. Kain just felt that Zero deserved an apology and knowing that, Zero threw his head back and laughed. He didn't laugh because he didn't appreciate the kind gesture, in fact, Zero did very well appreciate what Kain had done. Zero was laughing because it was the only thing he could do. He laughed because he wasn't able to cry, his pride wouldn't allow him to.

After Zero's laughter died down, Zero looked at his watch. It was half past one; he had been in Hiroshi's bar for almost two hours. Yet, Zero didn't really want to go home yet. But where would he go? No way in god's name would he call Kaname. Because he knew if he did, not only would he be bombard with questions as to why he was at a bar and not his apartment, but he would also have to face the fact that he lied about where he's been. So there was only one person who Zero could call.

"You know, I was quite surprised that you called me." Kaito admitted as he and Zero got off the elevator and was now making their way to Kaito's studio apartment. "You're lucky I live close by. Then again, even if I didn't I still wouldn't have mind picking you up no matter how far you were."

Zero nodded and ignoring the last bit, he answered. "Thank you for driving me and my car over here, and letting me stay for a few hours."

"No problem. In fact, in you want you can spend the night."

"That's okay; I just need to stay here until I am sober enough to drive." Zero started. "And plus, I don't think it's for the best if I stayed."

Kaito sighed disappointedly, but he expected Zero to downright refuse his offer of spending the night at his place. And as hard as it was to admit, Zero did have a point. If Zero didn't refuse his offer of spending the night, how would Kaito not be tempted to attack a defenseless sleeping Zero in the middle of the night. With another sigh Kaito pushed those thoughts away and focused on unlocking the door to his studio apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kaito greeted and gestured Zero inside. Zero was a little hesitant to enter, but nonetheless entered anyway.

Zero and Kaito had to walk up two steps before entering the dining/living room.

"Oh yea, I should warn you about-" But, before Kaito could finish, something with golden colored hair darted out from around the corner and leaped on Zero, causing him to land flat on his back. Zero couldn't help but giggle as a wet tongue licked about his face and neck.

"Yoko!" Kaito called to the golden colored dog on top of Zero. "What have I told you about jumping on people?"

"It's okay Kaito, she's cute."

"Yea, but she's doing what I wanted to do." Kaito murmured to himself.

"What was that Kaito?" Zero asked petting Kaito's golden retriever.

"It was nothing. Want some coffee or tea?" Kaito smiled and helped Zero to his feet.

Zero thought for a moment. "Tea,"

"Coming right up."

Zero watched as Kaito made a bee line toward the kitchen before Zero made his way toward the living/dining room area. Yoko was following obediently behind him.

As Zero made his way toward the couch, he had the chance to look around. The place was absolutely spacious. It was huge and extended from one end to another in a big rectangle. A few inches from the entryway was the kitchen. It was a modern dark brown cabinet galley-style kitchen with stainless steel appliances that opened to the main living/dining room area. A rectangle glass-top table with two chairs on either side and one chair on either end divide up the kitchen from the living room area.

The living room looked like one of those living rooms you see in designer magazines. There was a black leather sectional fitted in a upside down L facing the right wall where a built-in black shelved bookcase -filled with actual books- took up the entire right wall and reach six-feet in height from floor-to-ceiling. In order to reach the books on the higher shelve, you had to climb a connected stepping ladder. In the middle of the large bookcase was a small rectangle in the middle where the flat screen TV stood bolted to the wall. Leading-off from the main space was a spiral staircase that led to a second floor platform. In that medium sized square platform that overlooked the living/dining room was Kaito's bedroom. Zero couldn't see much from where he was standing beside the couch, but two things he clearly could make out was that Kaito slept in a queen-sized platform bed and that towards the left of the platform was a door leading towards an adjoining bathroom. But the part Zero found most appealing about the studio apartment was that on the north-end part of the dining/living room was floor-to-ceiling windows that looked on over the metropolitan area of Tokyo and in front of the windows was a black ebony grand piano Zero found himself in front of.

Zero's fingers were itching to touch the black and white keys, and as if some kinetic wave of his thoughts whizzed through the air, Kaito spoke so close to Zero's ear that when Zero felt Kaito's hot breath on his skin, he shuddered. "Why don't you play something?"

Zero's face flushed all the way to his ears and if he could feel it he was positive that Kaito was able to see it. And he did. "You know, you really shouldn't be showing me such adorable reactions Zero. You might unknowingly tempt me into doing something I might regret."

Zero stiffened at that. Kaito noticed Zero's reaction and sighed. "Come, before the tea gets cold." Kaito didn't wait for Zero to move or even respond before he turned around and made his way over to the glass-top coffee table before the leather sectional where he had placed the tea.

Kaito flicked on the TV and drank his tea quietly as he watched the screen; Yoko was blissfully curled up next to him. Zero stared at the two for a moment before making his way over. Kaito's eyes never left the TV screen as he passed over Zero's cup of tea which Zero found oddly annoying at being suddenly ignored, but Zero chose to ignore it and focus on the TV screen where a foreign comedy film was playing.

The two were consumed by silence as they watched the movie. Every so often Kaito would laugh at something the actors did or said and Zero would find himself staring at the pure blissful look Kaito gave when he laughed. Zero found that he was jealous that Kaito could laugh so freely and look so happy doing it. Zero loved comedies. He actually preferred them better than action flicks, but every time Yuki would rent them and the three of them would watch it, only Yuki and Zero would enjoyed themselves. Kaname would look at the screen bored as if he didn't find what the actors did or said funny, and then he would roar at him and Yuki for finding such stupidity enjoyable.

Eventually, it got to the point where Yuki and Zero weren't able to laugh wholeheartedly during a comedy movie, no matter how funny the scene was, Yuki and Zero couldn't laugh anymore. And soon, their comedy night turned into an action flick night. But, god knows how long that will last before Kaname found that to be boring too.

Kaito turned his head around when he felt Zero staring at him. Despite the fact that he was caught off guard, Zero didn't look away. Not even when Kaito leaned over a sleeping Yoko and not even when he locked his lips with Zero's, or when a gentle peck became a steamy kiss. Zero didn't look away.

After a moment, Kaito pulled away. He stared at an unmoving and expressionless Zero and sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "I think you should go."

Zero was caught off guard again by Kaito's response. It's true that a good half hour went by since Zero first came here and it was true that Zero was a bit more sober now than he was before, but he still didn't think he was still sober enough to drive home. So, why was Kaito so eager for him to go now? And as if reading his mind, Kaito answered.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, it's just…" Kaito ran his fingers through his hair as he mentally tried to put his thoughts into words. "It's just a lot safer if you weren't around me, right now." Kaito looked up at a still expressionless Zero. "I'll call you a cab."

Yet, before Kaito made it toward the wall where his phone was hung, he was grabbed by the arm and pushed up against the wall by Zero's body.

Before Kaito had time to react, Zero connected their lips again. All the fighting in Kaito ceased to exist for the moment as he let Zero ravish his mouth, but moral thinking soon came to light again and as reluctant as he was to do so, Kaito pushed Zero away.

"Zero stop it," Kaito almost pleaded. "This is wrong, you know it is?"

Zero didn't know what to think. He was so confused at the emotions in him telling him two different things. A part of him wanted to be loved and touched by Kaito's hands. He saw the way Kaito looked at him, it was the same longing gaze Kain gave to Ruka earlier and the same one Zero gives to Kaname every day. But, Ruka and Kaname –even himself- would be oblivious to it or choose not to see it. That defeated look in Kaito's eyes remained him of Kain's and his own. They were men in love with people who didn't love them back. Yet, when Kaito looked away from him, Zero felt annoyed. Zero was so starved for love that he wanted Kaito to look at him, to touch him, to need him.

Yet, there was the other part of him that felt that what Zero was doing was wrong. But, what about this was so wrong? It's not like Kaito had anybody he wished to remain faithful to, and what about himself? Grant it he was Kaname's lover, yet so was fifty percent of the female population of Tokyo as well. So why should Zero feel committed to some who wasn't even committed to him. Kaname didn't look at him the Kain looked at Ruka or the way Kaito looked at him. Zero needed attention as much as Kaname needed it as well. I mean, what would become of him once Yuki and him got married or when the baby arrived?

He vaguely wondered if he would be discarded like how Yuki discarded him when Kaname came into the picture. Zero was so afraid to be left alone again. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine; Zero didn't want to be abandon again. It happened to him many times before and Zero knew he didn't have the stable physical health to be able to tolerate yet another broken heart. He didn't want to have another dark memory added into his constant nightmares. It wasn't good for his _heart_ that had been so weak for so long. He had been reduced to sleeping with the enemy for a purpose, for a cause, yet like a moth to a flame he was captured by the bright light Kaname emitted and he knew he couldn't escape without being burnt.

"Zero?" Kaito called. "What's the matter?"

Zero looked up. He hadn't realized that tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. He didn't realize that his pain had won against his stubborn pride as a man and was now freely crying. It had been so long since Zero had allowed himself to cry. He never cried when he lost his family, he never cried when Yuki abandoned him, he didn't shed a single tear when he was forced to become Kaname's play-thing or when the news of Yuki's pregnancy hit his sensitive heart. However now, he was crying for all those reasons. He was crying because he was in pain, because he was lonely. Can't you all see why he was so starved for love and attention? Can't you see why he was now clinging to Kaito so tightly as he cried and sobbed? He was afraid, so undeniably afraid.

Kaito held Zero tightly as he cried against his chest. And when those cries become sobs until eventually becoming just sniffs and hics Kaito grabbed Zero's face with both his hands and kissed each of Zero's eyelids. When he had pulled away, Zero looked up at him with big round watery eyes filled with many emotions, but the most coherent one was confused shock and pain. So much pain.

"I don't know what it was that made you cry, but, I will do everything I can to comfort you and wash away your pain." Kaito leaned down and planet a kiss to Zero's lips before pulling away an inch. "To this I swear."

Zero smiled and responded by leaning up and kissing Kaito again. The kisses were innocent pecks before Kaito licked and nipped at the bottom of Zero's lip to which Zero obliged by opening his mouth and letting Kaito enter and ravish the inside of his mouth. When the two had separated both were breathless and very well aware of the bulging between their legs.

Kaito looked between them. "Well, so much for trying to control myself."

"Sorry," Zero found himself saying. He somehow couldn't meet Kaito's gaze anymore.

Kaito thought to himself for a moment before a smiled appeared on his lips. Kaito took both his hands from Zero's face and brought them around to Zero backside to cup Zero's firm ass into his hands and with a good tug was able to hoist Zero up.

Completely shocked and bewildered, Zero immediately wrapped his legs around Kaito's waist and his arms around Kaito's neck to keep himself from falling.

"K-Kaito…!" Zero blushed. "What are you doing?"

Kaito's smile grew wider. "What does it look like; I'm taking you upstairs to my bedroom so that we can help each other relieve some tension."

"But Kaito…" Zero started again, his face growing more red by the minute.

"What? Do you prefer doing it on the couch?"

Zero shook his head. "Your bedroom is f-fine."

"Alright then, we shall not waste anymore precious time?" Zero didn't respond to that and instead buried his face on one side of Kaito's neck as the brunette carried him up the spiral staircase and into the second floor flat where Kaito's bed was. For the first time in so long, Zero was able to forget about his sufferings and the man who caused them, and indulge in the pleasure another man gave him. Guilt would just have to wait until tomorrow to torment him.

Kaito woke up at the sound of running water coming from the stand-up shower in his bathroom. It was seven fifteen in the morning, yet Kaito knew he and Zero were expected to be in the office by eight despite the fact that it was a Saturday morning and his and Zero's day off.

But, there was a mandatory meeting with the department head today so their presence was needed much to Kaito's dislike. He wanted to spend the whole morning curled up beside Zero as he had been doing for the last two hours or so since their love making. It was still like a dream to Kaito. He had never thought that he would get the chance to touch Zero let alone make love to him. Kaito had prepared himself for dealing with an unrequited love. He had ready himself for a heart break. Yet here he was blissfully listening to the running water knowing full well that Zero was just beyond that bathroom door using his shower to cleanse his body. And even though Kaito was enjoying his time on cloud nine, there was something that Kaito had to come to terms with -whether he like it or not- and that was the realization that this wasn't Zero's first time with a man.

Zero had bluntly told Kaito plenty of times of his disinterest in being involved with a man, yet the fact that Zero easily adjusted to his body was clear indication that he had contradicted himself. It is true that the situation could easily be explained by self-indulgence but, that still couldn't explain the quick adaptability of having a full blown cock up the ass, and there is so little a mere two or three finger penetration could do to get you prepared for a man's dick. Which could only mean Zero had lied about not ever being with a man before, and knowing that Kaito wasn't Zero's first made him a tad bit jealous as well as a tad bit curious as to who Zero gave his first to?

Kaito was taken from his musing when he heard the shower turn off and the glass shower door opening and closing. There was a couple shuffling noises from inside the bathroom before the door opened and Zero walked out drenched with a single towel wrapped around his waist.

"Showers ready if you want to go in now." Zero voiced out as he grabbed a second towel and began drying his wet hair with it. Yet, Kaito made no inch to move making Zero look toward him. Kaito's enthralled eyes were watching as a drop of water that had drip from the end of Zero's hair and was now trailing down his neck, chest, and stomach before being absorbed by the white towel around Zero's waist. Zero had to throw the towel he was holding at Kaito in order to get the brunettes attention.

"Can you stop gawking at me and get in the shower already?"

Kaito laughed. "Sorry Zero couldn't help myself."

"Yea, I could tell." Zero answered back with a playful huff. "Oh, and thanks for lending me some of your clothes. It really saved me the trouble of having to drive back home and all."

"No problem. My place is closer to the office than yours is and not to mention that you are almost the same size as me in clothing, though I still think you might need to put on a belt on account of that small waist you have." Kaito smirk as he said the last bit.

Zero blushed and grumbled something to himself as he browsed through Kaito's closest. Kaito stared at Zero for a moment before allowing himself to break the silence and ask the question he himself had been turning around and around in his head for quite a while now.

"Hey Zero,"

"Hm…?"

"Who was the one you gave your first to?"

Zero stopped for a moment and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the guy you had sex with before me?"

Zero's eyes went wide at that. _'How on earth could he have found out?'_ Was the only thing playing in Zero's head as he forced a smile and answered, "I told you before haven't I, that I have no interest in sleeping with men. You were my first Kaito."

Kaito wasn't buying it; he knew damn well that he wasn't Zero's first. Kaito slept with enough men to defiantly be able to tell the difference between a newbie and an experienced gay. And grant it that even though Zero wasn't quite an experienced gay –if gay was what he really was- he damn well sure wasn't a newbie one. Zero had defiantly experienced sex between a male partner before and more than once at that.

Kaito sighed. "Listen Zero, I won't get mad or anything I just want to know if it's true or not? Did you have sex with a guy before me?"

Zero held onto the dresser's door for dear life as if he was afraid of being swept away. Zero didn't know if he should tell Kaito or not, I mean, it's true that Zero had had sex before with Kaname who was a _male_, but if Zero told Kaito that would he judge him? Would he find him revolting knowing the fact that he had had sex with an engaged man countless times for over the past two years? Properly…yet nonetheless, Zero at least had to say something.

"Your right, it is true that I did have sex with a man before you." Zero admitted finally, he purposely ignored the earlier question asked of him about _whom_ it was he gave his first to, but that was the only thing Zero wouldn't allow himself to say and Kaito would just have to respect that.

Kaito noticed that and reluctantly obliged to Zero's silent message despite the fact that he badly wished to know who the man was. But, everyone had their own secrets that they wished to keep to themselves. Zero had his and so did Kaito. So, for the mean time Kaito decided to focus on something other than that for the time being and focus on something that has been bothering him for the last couple of minutes.

Kaito gave a heavy sigh that made Zero turn around and look at him. "What's the matter?" _'I hope he isn't upset about me not revealing who the person I slept with was?' _But that thought was quickly swept away when Kaito voiced out his problem.

"You know, seeing you all dripping wet with a towel wrapped around your waist has gotten me all worked up."

Zero eyes turned to the bulge hidden beneath the thin blanket wrapped around Kaito's waist before looking at the clock on the bedside table, then looked back again at the bulge. "I believe you right" An almost half smile quirked against Zero's lips as he looked up at Kaito. "But unlucky for you, we don't have enough time to go a whole other round with each other."

Kaito gave a disappointed look before altogether glaring at the clock. He hated the fact that even though it was a Saturday, he and Zero were still expected to go into work all because of their sleazy boss Shoutou-san. If Kaito hadn't really hated the man before, he really hated the man now.

"However…" Zero began again and Kaito ears perked up in anticipation. "I could help you relieve a certain problem you're having in the thirty minutes we have left before we are expected to be at work."

Kaito stared down at his own bulge between his legs and then looked up at Zero with a smile. "Would you really?" But before Kaito could get a reply from Zero, the boy was already straddling Kaito's hips.

"Here let me help you." Zero took Kaito's hand and guided it between them and wrapping it around Kaito's own arousal. Kaito jerked his head upwards only to meet with Zero's smirking face. "What? Did you think I was going to do it?"

"Yea, I really thought you were."

"Yea but, don't you think it's more exciting this way?" Zero leaned in closer just enough so he could whisper in Kaito's ear. "Come on, Kaito. Show me how you jerk off to me?"

That single whisper was enough to almost make Kaito come right there, but, with a strong resolve he held himself. If Zero wanted to watch, then Kaito was going to put on one hell of show for him to watch.

Kaito took a deep breath and began pumping himself in front of Zero and this time he was unable to contain a moan from slipping from between his lips due to the fact that he had grown harder due to Zero's sudden request. Zero looked on with a predatory smirk that only seemed to heighten Kaito's hardness as he jerked faster and arched himself further into his own touch. Kaito had to close his eyes at the intense pleasure coiling in his lower region. He knew if Zero kept staring at him like that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Zero couldn't deny that he too was getting a thrill from watching Kaito jerk himself off. He liked the way his aggressiveness made Kaito squirm with delight, he had done it last night and he was doing it now. Zero vaguely wondered if this was how Kaname felt when he had him do the same. It's true that what Zero was having Kaito do to himself right now was the same thing Kaname had made Zero do once before but, it wasn't like Kaito should care, right?

Zero shook his head and decided to ignore the guilt that was starting to fill his chest and get back to what was at hand. Zero by now was rock hard; his length was aching and begging for attention that it was practically driving him insane. Zero wasn't so keen on jerking himself off in front of Kaito since he had reserved that right to Kaname alone, but, did that matter now after he and Kaito slept together last night. Did Kaname really have any right to him at all now? And why was it that even in a situation like this was Zero still thinking about Kaname? He had already betrayed Kaname, so why should he be feeling any sort of guilt when Kaname didn't once think about how his constant affairs with others could be doing to him. If Kaname could have an affair with others with no strings attached, then why couldn't he?

So with that thought in mind Zero removed Kaito's hand away from his own shaft and wrapped it around his. Kaito looked up dumbfounded and Zero met that gaze with a serious one.

"Touch me," Zero whispered, "I want you to touch me, Kaito."

Kaito blissfully smiled and did as he was told. Zero again ignored the guilt building up in his chest and decided to ride out the pleasure and be consumed by the attention Kaito was giving to his arousal. Zero's fingers soon found themselves wrapped around Kaito's length and after a few moments the two were in sync with their strokes. Both had fell into a fast like rhythm, each one building off of the pleasure the other was giving.

"Ah…!" Zero moaned out when Kaito rubbed his thumb over the tip of Zero's cock. Kaito liked that, and for good measure did it again and was pleased when Zero cried out again.

Zero glared down at Kaito, who looked up with a look that showed one of playful competition. Both were so close to their release but, being who they were they didn't want to lose to the other. So simultaneously they both stroke harder and in a matter of minutes both were crying out as they came into the other's hand. Kaito fell back onto the mattress and brought Zero down with him.

The two were trying to catch and even their breaths after their orgasms when Kaito spoke, "Look at us, we're all sweaty and stinky again."

"Yea, so much for the shower I just took." Zero sighed as he finally let himself go completely limp against Kaito's chest.

Kaito glanced at the clock for a quick second before looking back at Zero. "You know, you still have enough time to take another shower, grant it that you allow me to join you since it will be a lot quicker?"

Zero looked up with a smirk. "Are you trying to seduce me into having another round in the shower perhaps?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "I never suggested it but, if you're up to it I might oblige? Yet, I can't promise you anything." Kaito was smirking his own smirk now.

"Aren't we a little too cocky in the morning?" Zero teased.

"It is what it is,"

"Then I suppose your right…" Zero started as he rolled over Kaito and off the bed. The towel that was once wrapped around his thin waste was now discarded and left forgotten by the side of the bed.

"Right about what?" Kaito asked. His body shivered at the loss of Zero's body heat.

"About what you said when you said that _'if I'm up to it you might oblige'_?" Zero glanced toward Kaito from his position in front of the bathroom door. Another smirk was displaying on Zero's face when he cooed Kaito to join him with his index finger. "However, _'I can't promise you anything?'_"

Kaito snickered. "And you said that I was being cocky."

Yet, like a man caught by a spell Kaito obliged and disappeared with Zero into the bathroom to be lost in another round of pleasure.

Zero and Kaito pulled into Zero's usual parking space in their work building's garage. The two had five minutes to spare, which to them was a miracle of its own especially since a mere round of giving each other hand jobs turned into a full penetration action. How that unsuspecting turn of events happened, was a mystery the two didn't quite know how to begin solving. Yet, as he had mentioned before life always throws her victims' unsuspecting surprises and another great example of that was when Zero and Kaito were walking toward the elevators doors.

"Well, if it isn't Zero Kiryu?" A deep voiced called out to the silver headed boy.

Zero stopped in his tracks when he recognized that voice that could only belong to Toga Yagari, the FBI's most respected and top investigator whose current mission was to find anything he could about Kaname Kuran.

And to get to the alpha wolf, you must take out his soldiers.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Here is a preview of the next chapter: <strong>Chapter 3: The Endgame <strong>**_part one_**

_"What the hell do you want?" Zero hissed, but that only made the smirk on Toga's face grow wider._

_"What does it look like; I'm here for a little chat with you."_

_"Sorry but, I have to be getting to work."_

_"Come on, Zero. What's a little talk between old friends, huh?"_

_"I am not your friend!" Zero growled, eyes burning daggers at Toga's smirking face._

_"Hey Zero, is this guy bothering you?" Kaito asked after a moment._

_Zero looked at Kaito's worried face and calmed down. Despite the fact that Kaito's presence calmed Zero down; Zero didn't want Kaito around to hear anything Toga might say that would raise questions about Zero's odd closeness with Kaname. Kaito was already beginning to become aware of certain things in Zero's life that he had kept secret from others. So, the last thing Zero needed now was Kaito learning any ounce of the truth and leaving him to fend for himself._

_So with a sigh, Zero turned to Kaito. "If you don't mind Kaito, I will like to talk to Mr. Yagari alone please."_

_"But, what about work?"_

_"Tell, Mr. Shoutou-san that I'm running late due to traffic and I'll be at the meeting five minutes late. Trust me, he'll understand."_

_"Okay, but I'm still concerned about him," Kaito voiced out as he nodded in Toga's direction._

_"It's alright Kaito, I'll be fine." Zero reassured. "It's not like he could do anything to me."_

_"Alright, but you better be up within ten minutes, okay?"_

_Zero shook his head but smiled. "Yea okay, now will you get going already?"_

_Kaito nodded but before he entered the elevator, he and Toga shared a look that made Zero find it oddly weird._

I hope you liked the preview of the nextchapter of Sleeping with the Enemy.

Please review and tell me what you think? Please and Thank you.

-Dia


	3. The Endgame

****Sorry for the lateness, I had to redo this entire chapter since I decided to change a few things. However, the story still ends in a tragedy (unfortunately). But, the good thing is that there will be one more chapter added to this story. So, please enjoy.

**WARNING:** Semi-lemon, violence, murder, AU warning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri; I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more. But I do own any non-VK characters that are mentioned in this story.

**Major character appearance:**

Kaname Kuran

Zero Kiryu

Kaito Takamiya

**Minor Character appearance:**

Yuki Cross

Toga Yagari

Takuma Ichijrou

Akatsuki Kain

Senri Shiki

Rima Touya

**Unimportant character appearances:**

Sayori Wakaba

Nadashiko Shindo

Kaseumi Kageyama

Isaya Shoutou

Seiren

Albert Turner

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Endgame<span> _  
><em>

-Saturday-Morning-

Zero narrowed his eyes in disgust as he stared at Toga Yagari leaning against the hood of his black classic mustang smoking his disgusting cancer sticks with a smirk. For as long as half a year, Zero has been harassed and followed by the one eye agent. Toga Yagari took it upon himself to do background research on his entire life, to which Zero didn't like. Ever since Toga found out about how Kaname and Zero knew each other for the past two years, he's been nothing but a stalker for information and would do anything at all if it meant getting any type of information relating to Kaname and his corporation.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero hissed, but that only made the smirk on Toga's face grow wider.

"What does it look like; I'm here for a little chat with you."

"Sorry but, I have to be getting to work."

"Come on, Zero. What's a little talk between old friends, huh?"

"I am not your friend!" Zero growled, eyes burning daggers at Toga's smirking face.

"Hey Zero, is this guy bothering you?" Kaito asked after a moment.

Zero looked at Kaito's worried face and calmed down. Despite the fact that Kaito's presence calmed Zero down; Zero didn't want Kaito around to hear anything Toga might say that would raise questions about Zero's odd closeness with Kaname. Kaito was already beginning to become aware of certain things in Zero's life that he had kept secret from others. So, the last thing Zero needed now was Kaito learning any ounce of the truth and leaving him to fend for himself.

So with a sigh, Zero turned to Kaito. "If you don't mind Kaito, I will like to talk to Mr. Yagari alone please."

"But, what about work?"

"Tell, Mr. Shoutou-san that I'm running late due to traffic and I'll be at the meeting five minutes late. Trust me, he'll understand."

"Okay, but I'm still concerned about him," Kaito voiced out as he nodded in Toga's direction.

"It's alright Kaito, I'll be fine." Zero reassured. "It's not like he could do anything to me."

"Alright, but you better be up within ten minutes, okay?"

Zero shook his head but smiled. "Yea okay, now will you get going already?"

Kaito nodded but before he entered the elevator, he and Toga shared a look that made Zero find it oddly weird.

Once Kaito was out of the equation, Zero was now ready to hear what Toga had to say. "So, what's this chat about that's got you here so eagerly waiting for my arrival?"

"My glad you asked," Toga began as he pulled out a close-up photo from a manila folder of an elderly man around his late fifties. "Do you know this man?"

"Yea, that's Yousuke Tachibana." Zero answered. "He owns about fifty percent of the hostess clubs and love hotels in downtown Tokyo. He's also been accused of using his hostess clubs and love hotels for human trafficking by several investigative groups, but once they inspected the under quarters of his establishments they couldn't find any traces of evidence and eventually the case went cold. There are no more investigative groups willing enough to take up the case again, which I think the reason for that is because Yousuke Tachibana bought them out with money. That's why I'm trying to see if I can get any dirt I can on him."

"That's some good journalist work you did there. However, I'm afraid you're too late."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Yousuke Tachibana was found dead in his estate early this morning by one of his housekeepers."

"What!"

"His head was cut off and a red rose with a note attached to it was clutched to his left hand." Toga spoke and showed Zero the graphic photos.

"Oh god," Zero had to cover his mouth as he stared at the gruesome photos. "Do you guys know who did it?"

"Nah, the only clue we have is the initials _B.R_ that's written on the card."

"Was there anything else written in the note?" Zero asked, a tiny bit curious.

"Yea, it reads: _'Ogni uomo ha una sua sporca segreti e devono essere puniti. Nel loro segreto racconta una storia che li fa parte dello stesso insieme'_,"

"'_Every man has his own dirty secrets and should be punished. In their secret tells a story that makes them part of the same whole'_," Zero repeated. "What on earth does that mean?"

"I don't know, but whoever planned this murder must have some sort of past with him. Not only that but I think Yousuke must have done something pretty bad to really piss this guy off."

"No kidding," Zero said as he looked at the pictures again.

Toga eyed Zero for a moment. "Do you think this could have been a _hit _from the mafia?"

"Probably…Yousuke was a very disliked man, so anyone could have done it?"

"Anyone, you say? Like perhaps someone as powerful as Kaname Kuran?"

Zero's head snapped upward. "Are you accusing Kaname as the murderer?"

"No, I'm just saying that he could as easily have been the culprit as any other guy. Plus, I don't want to mention the fact that not only is Kaname fluent in Japanese, English, French, and German, but he is also fluent in Italian."

"Oh, so this is why you wanted to have a _chat_ with me?" Zero inquired. "So you can see if I knew anything about Yousuke's murder and if I can tell you if Kaname had a clear involvement in it or not?" Zero shook his head. "You are one sick son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

Zero turned to leave but was blocked by Toga's hand.

"Can you please remove your hand?"

"What happened to you, Zero? You use to be such the resourceful little brat back in the day."

"Well sorry, but I'm…"

"'_Following my master's orders'_?" Toga finished with a smile creeping upon his lips.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Zero bit back. He hated how Toga put words into his mouth in order to make him squirm.

"Sure…" Toga continued. "How long do you plan on using that as an excuse to escape the truth you try so hard not to realize?"

"I'm not using anything as an escape." Zero protested causing Toga to snort in response.

"Foolish little puppy. You are escaping the truth of knowing that your usefulness to Kuran will surely come to an end. You think you can continue on with this charade? It's only a matter of time before Kaname realizes you are disposable like any other pawn he has working under him."

"You mean like the way Cross disposed of you?" Zero retorted back.

"What did you say?" Toga questioned with a growl.

"You heard me…"

Zero wasn't planning on backing down; he was tired of Toga accusing Kaname of every little thing. Grant it, Kaname did do some of the things Toga would come to him about, but this time was different. Zero knew without a doubt that Kaname wasn't Yousuke's murderer. Don't ask him how he knew, but he did.

"I know about the relationship you and Kaien Cross use to have back in the days. I also know that after becoming the Prime Minister of Japan he dumped you and ended up marrying your sister, and together they conceived Yuki."

Toga's eyes were narrowed down to slits and Zero found himself enjoying every moment of it.

"It's sad really, that he choose his position as Prime Minister over having a _gay _relationship with you. He didn't want your homosexual relationship tarnishing his reputation as the new Prime Minister. It must have hurt being dumped so cruelly like that?"

"You better watch your mouth, boy?" Toga warned.

Zero laughed. "So it did, didn't it?"

"I said watch it!" Toga yelled and slammed his fist against the elevator door. Only seconds after Toga's outburst did the elevator doors opened to reveal two startled employees who had heard the yell and bang from the other side of the door.

"I believe this concludes our discussion, doesn't it?" Zero finished and not expecting to get a reply entered the elevator with the two employees who were too scared to exit the elevator.

Before the doors closed, Toga spoke. "Be aware Zero that there will come a day when I will discover your precious Kaname Kuran's true identity and expose him for who he really is. And you and his other close associates will fall right with him, I swear of it."

"That I know…" Zero gave a genuine smile.

He loved a good competition, especially more so if the opponent was a worthy one. But sadly, the winner had already been determined long ago. There was no way Toga could win against him who was several steps ahead.

"Its true that Kaname will fall. But, he won't fall by your hands and that I swear."

Before Toga could get a clear understanding on what that meant, the doors had already closed shut.

-Saturday-Morning-

In a extravagantly and neatly decorated office on the top floor of a large corporate building, a currently bored brunette sat at his desk with his fingers pressed up against his temples as he listened to one of his share holders brief him about their current stocks. Takuma who was part of this meeting was attentively listening to the man's report as well as he was to his friend's growing agitation.

"I think this shall be enough for today." Takuma smiled.

"But I haven't finished the presentation yet?" The man spoke.

"That's alright, we can continue today's meeting at a later date. So, allow me to escort you to the door."

The man nodded and followed Takuma to the door and left.

Kaname groaned as he ran his hands down his face before leaning back against his chair. "Why must you insist on continuously allowing me to partake in these boring ass meetings?"

"Because you must continue to play the role of a successful business man if you wish to keep suspicion from the cops at bay." Takuma answered as he made his way back toward his friend's desk.

Kaname groaned again before calling out for his secretary/bodyguard Seiren. Within a few seconds after her name was called, Kaname's office door opened and revealed Seiren.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Can you get me a fresh cup of coffee and make sure you put some sort of alcohol beverage in it please."

Seiren nodded and left to fulfill her master's orders.

"Alcohol?" Kain questioned as he entered the room followed by Shiki and Rima after Seiren left. "This early in the morning?"

"I need it." Kaname answered back gruffly. "By the way…what are you three doing here?"

"Me and Rima had a photo shoot at the park near here and decided to come by and visit. Why…are we not welcomed?" Shiki asked his cousin.

"I personally don't care what you two do."

Shiki sat down together with Rima on a lounge seat Kaname had towards the far left of his office. "Then, its fine for us to be here."

Kaname merely shrugged his shoulders before directing his attention toward Kain. "And you…why, did you come to see me?"

"I'm here to ask if you by any chance yet heard of Yousuke Tachibana's death this morning?"

Kaname stared at Kain with a shocked expression on his face, as well as the others. "Are you telling me that fat bastard is dead?"

Kain nodded. "He was murdered two nights ago and was found this morning by a household staff."

"Two nights ago? Didn't we meet with him meet two nights ago?" Takuma asked as he looked toward Kaname.

"Yea, but the man was perfectly alive after we long since left." Kaname answered.

"I don't think that will matter much since you were the last person to see him alive."

"That's true, but I made sure that our meeting was kept on the down low and that the only people there were him and his assistant, me, Takuma and Zero. And I know for a fact that it was neither of us three who killed him."

"Maybe it was his assistant?" Shiki suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Kaname replied. "The man doesn't have the nerve to go up against a man like Yousuke, let alone kill the guy."

"Then, who could it be?"

"I don't know, but this could mean trouble for us."

"I believe so too…" Takuma agreed. "Because now that the cops are all a buss about the death of Yousuke Tachibana, I'm sure that suspicion as who done it is already set on you."

"Figures, they'll try to pin the wrap on me." Kaname let out an annoyed sigh. "Things are going to get far more rowdy now, don't you think?"

"Probably, but luckily we won't be here to see that happen."

Kaname looked at Takuma. "And why's that?"

"Because we have a business meeting to attend to at our sister company in London, England. We will be going there the day after tomorrow and will be staying there for four days and three nights."

"And I have to go?"

"Yes, you have to go."

"I guess I have no choice. Plus, getting away when the cops start asking questions is a good idea."

"And that is precisely why I say that this is good timing."

Kaname nodded before staring at his phone that was lying in the middle of his desk. "Have you heard anything from Zero yet?"

"Unfortunately no…" Takuma answered.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "He damn well better have a perfectly good explanation as to why he never answered or called me back yet."

"I'm pretty sure he was caught up in work and wasn't able to get back to you. You know how busy Zero-kun can get when he is working on a story, he'll call you eventually."

Kain, who was leaning against the right side of Kaname's desk, remained silent as he listened. He wasn't going to relay the fact that he saw Zero last night or that he knew for sure that Zero wasn't working but instead drinking his sorrows away with Ruka. Kain felt for the first time that he had to somehow protect Zero from his friend's potential rage, even if it meant lying to his best friend's face.

"He better." Kaname continued to stare at the phone before looking up at his friend Kain. "Have you gotten in contact with Ruka?"

"I did, but it seems that she was not feeling well so she stayed home."

Kaname growled. "Why is it that everyone is either to busy or not feeling well when I need them the most?"

"Why, was Yuki not good enough in bed for you?" Shiki inquired toward his cousin.

"You have no idea. That idiotic bitch wouldn't let me stick it all the way because she was so damn afraid that it will hurt the _baby_."

"Ah, so that is why you seem so_ stressed_ out today?" Rima spoke finally.

Kaname turned toward the blonde headed woman and smiled. "Well, Rima…don't you look rather ravishing today?"

Shiki narrowed his eyes and growled at his cousin, which caused Kaname to smirk in turn.

"Relax Senri, I don't take _seconds_."

That response made Shiki growl even more. Yet, Kaname knew that his cousin was too afraid of him to really do anything about it. So, with another smirk, Kaname stood from his seat.

"Let's go Takuma, we have another boring ass meeting to attend to."

Takuma nodded and followed after Kaname, silently thinking what the others were thinking as they all thought how good their life might be if Kaname was to _**die**_, just like the late Yousuke Tachibana.

-Saturday-Evening-

Zero stared at his computer screen as he reread his words he spent all morning perfecting for his article about the death of Yousuke Tachibana for tomorrow's newspaper. Today's meeting was a total buss about said man's death and despite being his day off, Zero decided to stay and work on the article despite that fact. He wasn't going to let something as well as this be taken by someone else.

Zero started when he felt his phone vibrate inside his shirt pocket and when he checked the caller I.D. it was Yuki. Taking in a deep breath, Zero answered.

"Hello…"

"_Zero!"_ Yuki beamed from the other side of the phone. _"I hope I'm not calling when you are busy, am I?"_

"No, your good. So, what's up?"

"_Hm, what was it that I called you for again?"_ Yuki paused before speaking again after she remembered. _"Oh, right…are you busy on Tuesday afternoon by any chance?"_

"I don't think so…" Zero thought for a moment and spoke. "I do have work in the morning but that's pretty much it."

"_Good, because I want you to come to my fitting with me."_

"Fitting?" Zero repeated the words.

"_Yea, for my wedding dress, since my wedding is this weekend remember?"_

Suddenly the night's dinner events started hitting Zero like a hard blow to the chest, causing his heart to ache once more.

Zero clenched at his chest as he answered. "Of course, Yuki. I remember and I would love to go since I wouldn't want to miss out on my sweet girl's special fitting."

"_Ah, thanks Zero."_ Yuki answered. _"Then, I'll see you on Tuesday."_

"Yea…see you." Zero numbly responded before hanging up.

Zero had the sudden urge to cry again, but refused to do it at his cubical and at his work building. So, Zero rubbed fiercely at his eyes with his sleeve, in hopes of somehow trying to dry them off yet his hands were softly pulled from his eyes and when Zero looked up he saw Kaito looking back down at him.

"You know, if you keep doing that you will burn away your eyelashes."

Zero frowned. "I'm sure, nobody has ever burnt away their eyelashes from something like this."

"You're probably right, but at the speed you were going, I'm positive you would have been the first."

Zero shook his head and laughed. "You're an idiot."

"Yea, but you laughed, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you Kaito." Zero smiled.

Kaito stared down at Zero before leaning in and kissing him. When he pulled away, Kaito stared down at Zero with a smile on his face.

"K-Kaito…" Zero stammered, as he looked both ways to see if anyone saw.

"Relax, these people are so glued to their screen that nobody was even looking this way, so it's okay."

Zero blushed. "It's not okay…we shouldn't be doing this stuff at work."

"Fine, then let me take you out to dinner as an apology?" Kaito suggested.

"This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" Zero asked when he spotted Kaito trying to hide his smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Kaito smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Zero looked over at his phone that he placed on his desk. It had been silent since early this morning when that person stopped calling, and here Zero was staring at it as if waiting for some kind of permission from his phone, but instead, his phone remained silent.

Zero looked back up at Kaito. "Sure, I will like that."

Kaito's smile grew wider. "Thanks Zero, you truly made me happy. And if it's not to much to ask, I was wondering if you would also join me for a bit of a midnight snack at my place afterwards?"

Zero pretended to ponder for a bit before answering with a smirk of his own. "I don't know, I never been one to like sweets all that much."

Kaito laughed. "Then, I'll have to make sure I'm able to persuade you otherwise, aren't I?"

"I guess, you are…"

-Sunday-Morning-

"Morning, sleepy head." Kaito whispered into Zero's ear after he laid down a tray of food beside Zero's covered body in bed.

Zero blinked his eyes awake and yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's nine fifty." Kaito answered and handed Zero the tray of food that had scrambles eggs, hash brown, orange juice and a small bowl of strawberries.

"Is this all for me?" Zero asked looking down at the grand meal before him.

"Consider it like a sort of second part to our wonderful night together."

Zero stared at Kaito with a smile. "Are you by any chance trying to fatten me up? You made me eat a whole roast beef at that Italian restaurant we went to last light."

"Yea, but we walked it off by walking around Tokyo Bay. And we also…"Kaito started with a smirk. "Worked up quite a sweat four rounds last night."

Zero blushed beet red. "That's only because you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I'm sorry Zero, I waited so long to finally have you in my arms that I just couldn't control myself."

Zero sighed. "It's alright. I mean…it's not like I tried to stop you or anything."

Kaito leaned forward and kissed Zero on the forehead before getting up. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"You're taking me out again?" Zero called after Kaito who entered the bathroom.

"Yea. Why, are you not free this afternoon?"

Zero took more bites from his breakfast and swallowed before answering. "Well, it's not like I'm busy with anything."

"Then its fine that I take you out again."

"You really are trying to fatten me up, aren't you?"

Kaito laughed from inside the bathroom. Zero slowly shook his head before he directed his attention toward the newspaper sitting on the nightstand next to him.

"Hey, is this today's newspaper?"

"Yup! Your article about Yousuke Tachibana's death is on page seven."

"Thanks…"

Zero leaned back against the headboard as he stared at the newspaper that was opened to page seven. Zero read through his article and smiled.

"It's good, you know."

Zero looked up toward Kaito who was leaning against the bathroom doorway with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Thank you." Zero thanked and quickly directed his attention back to the newspaper. Kaito's still fairly naked body was far to tempting that Zero couldn't stare at it for long periods of times.

"Have you checked out the front page yet?" Kaito asked.

Zero shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why? Is it about something juicy?"

"Yea, apparently the dead body of a reporter was found in an abandoned building somewhere out of town."

"Sounds interesting." Zero commented as he flipped to the front of the page.

"…And apparently this reporter guy has been missing for over two years."

Zero stared wide-eyed at the picture of the reporter whose body was found in an abandon building, yet not just any abandon building but the one Zero remembered waking up naked to while we was strapped down to a recliner seat and was brutally rapped by the vary same man Zero was helplessly in love with. Zero quickly got to his feet and hurriedly threw on his clothes.

"Zero, what's the rush?"

"I'm sorry Kaito, I just remembered I have to do something at this place later. So I have to go."

"But, I thought you said you weren't busy?"

"I'm sorry again, but I have to go."

"Zero…Zero!" Kaito called but the silver haired boy was already running down the spiral staircase and out the front door of Kaito's studio apartment.

Kaito was left alone wondering what the hell it was that suddenly made Zero leave before staring at the unmade bed where Zero's naked body once laid before looking over at the newspaper on the floor with the front page open about the found dead body.

-Sunday-Noon-

Kaname was signing documents on his desk when he heard the front door to his office swing open before loud stomps came rushing toward his desk.

"What the fuck is this, Kaname!" Zero asked, throwing the newspaper on said person's desk.

"What? No _'good afternoon'_ today?" Kaname responded without looking up toward Zero.

Zero growled. "Have you read today's newspaper by any chance?"

"Nope, I believe I haven't."

"Then, you better read it now!"

Kaname grabbed the newspaper from on top of his desk and read the cover story. "_'The remains of forty-two year old Ryuichi Yasuhiro was found in the basement of an abandon house in the outskirts of Tokyo. The cause of death is unknown, but the police have ruled out the possibility of it being a homicide.'_ Hmm…interesting, Kiryu."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Kaname looked up at Zero finally. "Was there something you wanted me to say?"

"For Christ's sake, Kaname. I thought you told me you wouldn't kill him if I became yours?"

"Did I?"

"Don't you dare fucking give me that _'I don't know shit'_ attitude of yours. Explain to me why you broke your promise to me?"

"It's simple. The guy knew too much of my operations, so he had to die."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Zero shouted. "Do you have any idea what this could mean for us? For me?"

Kaname went to grab at Zero's tightly clenched fist when Zero suddenly jerked his hand away.

"Don't touch me?"

Kaname stared at Zero with annoyance. "Why are you getting so damn worked up about this little thing?"

"_This little thing_?" Zero repeated. "Have you freaking forgotten what you did to me inside that house? Our DNA is all over that freaking place!"

"Your worried about something as stupid as that?" Kaname laughed. "Relax, I made sure to do a thorough cleaning of the place. So, any DNA you, I or any of the others left is long since been gone."

"Even so, that still doesn't justify the fact that you lied to me all this time."

"I told you before didn't I, he had to die."

"But, you still lied to me!"

Kaname snorted. "I always lie to people, what makes you any different from them?"

Zero fell silent at that. If he didn't know it before, he sure knew it now that his worth in Kaname's eyes was no better than the others he treated around him. Zero had no place in Kaname's heart what so ever.

Zero clenched his hands by his side as tightly as he could. "So, you lied to me all this time just so that you could gain another piece to your puzzle?"

"Your finally catching on, aren't you?" Kaname stared at Zero seriously. "If you want the truth then I'll tell you. From the very beginning I needed someone who had access to all sorts of insider information and you being a journalist was perfect for me. You had fit the job description to a perfect T, and your connection to Cross is also a plus."

"You are truly a despicable man, Kaname."

Kaname smiled at that. "You ain't the first to say that and I'm sure you ain't going to be the last one either. But enough about that, I wish to address some things to you."

"And they are?"

"One of them is that tomorrow morning I will be leaving on a four day business trip to England with Takuma and Seiren, so I won't be back until early Friday morning. And while I'm away, Aidou will be handling all of my _'underground'_ business, so report to him as you would do me about any media coverage about other yakuza family's movements or possible hits."

Zero nodded. "Well, if that's all then…"

Kaname reached over and grabbed Zero's arm and yanked him back as he was about to turn and leave. "I'm afraid that I don't recall having given you any sort of permission to leave yet, have I?"

Zero swallowed hard before answering. "No, you haven't."

"Good, now answer me one question…why haven't you returned any of my calls since Friday night?"

"I told you didn't I, that I had a story that I needed to do…" Zero answered, but the look of suspicion on Kaname's face was not budging. "And if you don't believe me, then look on page seven of that newspaper on your desk."

Kaname did just that as he folded the paper to the seventh page and saw Zero's name underneath a large heading about Yousuke Tachibana.

Zero wiggled his arm free from Kaname's vise like grip. "Now, that my alibi is cleared, I will go now.

Zero was halfway to the door when large arms wrapped themselves around him from the back in a backward embrace.

"Kaname, what are you-"

"I'm sorry…" Kaname interrupted. "I'm sorry, Zero."

Zero was at a loss for words, as he remained stilled. Kaname grabbed the hand he had gripped tightly onto earlier and brought it to his lips as he kissed the red marks made by his fingers. Zero involuntarily shivered at the wet kisses Kaname was lavishing his arm with.

"You have no idea what my mind was going through when you haven't called me back or answered my calls. I thought maybe you were hurt or maybe…just maybe…" Kaname gripped Zero tighter. "You were_ playing_ with someone else."

Zero stiffened as an overwhelming amount of fear flowed through him before he mercilessly was able to relax again and cool his features as he laughed off Kaname's words. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't _play _with anyone but you."

Kaname turned Zero's face toward him so that he could look into Zero's eyes. Kaname stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Good, because I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you did." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero's lips.

After a few seconds, Kaname pulled away when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Seiren entered the room and bowed in the presence of her master before speaking. "The executives from Print View enterprises is waiting for you in the conference room."

Kaname nodded. "I'll be right there." Kaname turned back to Zero. "I'll call you as soon as I am able to when I'm in England. So, until then…please wait for me?"

Zero forced a smile. "Always…"

Kaname kissed Zero one last time before turning and leaving Zero alone.

-0-

Zero closed the front door to his apartment behind him before dropping his keys, jacket, and shoes in the front entranceway as he sluggishly walked toward the back bedroom where he slept. Zero's mind was a mess and his eyes were glassy and unfocused as his body was set on autopilot. If anyone were to see him right now, they would properly describe him as a zombie. He was moving, but without any purpose or clear distinction as to what was going on around him, just like a living zombie.

As Zero walked into his room, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. About a foot away from him was a large standing mirror leaning against the wall of his room right beside his dresser. The man looking back at Zero wasn't himself. That man on the other side of the mirror with the two top buttons missing like his own, most likely due to Kaito's impatience last night, was not him. That man was someone who had committed adultery, one of the greatest sins anyone can commit. Yet, if that man was totally different as Zero viewed him to be, then why did he have the same red finger mark printings on his right forearm like Zero? Why…why was that man so alike Zero, and why does this man appear to be smirking at Zero as if he knew something Zero didn't…?

"Stop…" Zero growled. "Stop grinning at me!"

Zero slammed his fist into the mirror and felt the glass beneath give way under his forceful punch before pieces of tiny shards pierced his skin, drawing blood. The force of Zero's punch was hard enough to cause the walls around his room to vibrate and slightly shake the dresser that was pushed up against the wall. Zero heard the small chime of a bell as it hit the floor and when he glanced over to his right he saw his bell charm on the floor from when it rolled off of the dresser. It was the charm his mother had given him when he would get sick as a child; it was his most precious possession.

Zero bent down and picked up the small bell. He stared at it for a while and then brought the cold metal to his lips before tying the ribbon, with the bell attached, to his hair so that it was pulled behind him in a short ponytail. Zero took this chance to look at himself in the mirror, but realized he couldn't because of the cracks in the mirror that was centered around his face. Two things registered in Zero's mind as he stared at the cracks…one, was that he now needed to buy a new mirror for his room, and the second was that now with the cracked mirror, he thankfully couldn't see the man on the other side of the mirror grin at him anymore.

-Monday-Night-

The man dressed entirely in black slowly neared on toward an old abandoned building in the outskirts of the city, where an obvious party was going on inside. The figure paused monetarily to survey his surroundings before he walked onwards towards the entrance. Before him were two sturdy and muscled male guards who stood protecting the entrance of the house. One of the two, the one dangling a lit cigarette in his mouth, noticed the figure approaching closer and spoke when the figure approach.

"Hold on there, this is a private party and if you don't have a special pass then you can't enter." The man surveyed the figure.

The stranger looked directly into the man's eyes before shocking the man with a bright smile as the figure pulled from their coat a small invitation.

"I've come to see your boss." The figure answered. "I'm the _special_ entertainment he ordered."

The man beside the other one came close. "Ah, right. The Boss did mention he ordered one of _those types_ of prostitutes."

The man with the cigarette nodded. "Alright, your free to enter."

The figured smiled again. "Thank you very much."

Immediately upon entering the warehouse, the figure was greeted by flashing lights, house music and the many pushing and rubbing of the dancers on the dance floor. Yet, that didn't detour the figure from where he was heading as he made his way toward the back of the warehouse where he knew the Boss would be drinking and doing whatever illicit drugs he had in his possession.

The figure came upon a closed off area of the warehouse where a guard was standing before a door.

The guard acknowledged the figure approaching and spoke. "Your pass please."

The figure handed the guard the same invitation as the one he showed the first pair of guards.

"Wait here." The man spoke before entering the door and after a few seconds returned. "Alright, the Boss will see you now."

The figure didn't thank the man like he did the others and instead entered the lavishly furnished room, where sitting on a leather sectional surrounded by girlish looking guys in skimpy clothing was leaning back at the seat with a martini glass in his hand.

"You must be my special order that I requested?" The boss asked and the figure nodded. "Then, remove your hood and let me see the beauty your service has brought me today."

The figure removed his hood from his head and when the boss saw the beauty of the boy before him, he immediately dismissed the others from the room that he alone can enjoy the company of the beautiful boy in his presence.

"Come here, boy." The boss called. "Sit down next to me so that I can get a better look at your beauty."

The figure nodded and made his way over to the man and sat down beside him.

The boss eyed the boy with hungry eyes. "You know, I'm jealous of you Japanese." The boss said.

The figure raised his eyebrow. "Really and why's that?"

"Because, you Japanese all have such fair and smooth looking skin. Perfectly flawless like my English skin."

"Your British?" The figure spoke.

The Boss nodded. "Born and raised."

"Well, what do you know? I actually _love_ British men."

"No, kidding." The boss spoke in shock. "Well, then I like you even more now."

The figure chuckled. "I'm pleased to here you say that."

"I'm glad you are."

"So, what brings a British man like you here to Japan."

"I'm on business…you know…_yakuza business_." The man whispered the last bit.

"Oh, that seems interesting."

"Not really, since I had to come here on my birthday weekend."

"How unfortunate, but at least that explains this bash your having."

"Yea, but now that your with me, I'm very much enjoying my stay here."

The figure merely smiled and watched as the man poured him a drink of red wine.

"So, since you love English men, does that means you can speak both languages?"

"Yes, I can. But, I do also know how to speak a little bit of Italian as well."

"Really? Then show me some of the things you can say."

The figure pretended to ponder before he spoke. "Alright."

The Boss sat still and waited anxiously for the boy to start speaking.

"I can say: _come va_ and _sto bene grazie_…"

"_How are you_ and _I'm fine thank you_." The Boss repeated in English with a smile.

"I can also say: _posso avere il, caffe_…"

"_Can I have coffee, please_…" The man laughed, "That's a good one to know. What else you do know?"

The figured smiled. "I also know how to say: _e il momento di morire,_ _mister Albert E. Turner_,"

"_It's time for you to die, mister Albert E. Turn_-" The boss stopped immediately when he recognized his own name and before he could react, a katana was swung and swiftly decapitated him before he even let out a sound. Beside the headless body was a single red rose with a card attached to it that had the same note, written in Italian, that was a match to the one left beside Yousuke Tachibana's dead corpse.

And the figure who left it, was nowhere in sight. Disappearing without a trace, just like the wind.

-Tuesday-Evening-

Zero was sitting beside Kaito in the large conference room where Shoutou called him and many others to attend a mandatory meeting. Since, early this morning when Zero arrived to work, all the higher-ups were in a buss as if something extraordinary happened. Yet, like he, many of the others in his department were speculating as to what it was that had all the higher ups so edgy all morning and why they all called for a meeting so suddenly.

"Silence everyone…silence." The General Manager of the Tokyo Times, Isaya Shoutou spoke. Beside him was Kaseumi Kageyama; the Chief-Editor of the Tokyo Times and beside him was Sayori Wakaba, the Head-Publisher.

(D/N: There really is no such thing as the Tokyo Times -_I think_-…I just made it up just so that I could put a name to the publishing company Zero and Kaito work for)

From where Zero was seated he could clearly see the worried expressions of his bosses showing clearly on their faces, and seeing that oddly enough made Zero become worried and curious as to what was bugging them so much.

"Earlier today we received news that yet another mafia affiliated member was murdered just last night, and his death is not only similar in fashion as Yousuke Tachibana, but also a match to five other murders that happened some time ago."

Zero gasped in shock along with the others in the room.

"Do we know who the murdered person is?" Some asked aloud.

"Well, apparently it was Albert Turner."

Another round of gasps filled the room before Kaito spoke up. "Albert Turner, isn't he apparently affiliated with the notorious K group?"

Zero looked at Kaito with clear surprise in his eyes.

"Well, that's what the rumors say." Isaya answered, though he wasn't so sure since it's hard enough as it is to get any insider information about the K group. In fact, no body truly knows if it even exists or not.

"Have the police found any sort of evidence as to who the killer is?"

"As of yet, there is no information as to who the murderer is. The only thing the local police are willing to let out is that we have a serial killer in our mists."

Kaito simply nodded before leaning back against his chair. Zero could see from the corner of his eye that Kaito was deep in thought before letting the edge of his lips curl into a smile. Zero didn't know why, but he felt somewhat unnerved by that smile.

The rest of the meeting went on in somewhat of a haze to Zero. Like Kaito, Zero was lost in his own thoughts as he wondered about how Kaname was going to react to the news that one of his greatest assets was murdered. No doubt, Zero knew Kaname was going to be highly troubled, especially since Albert was indeed affiliated with Kaname's group. Zero sighed as he made his way down the hallway from the conference room. He was currently trying to locate the Kaito who abruptly left the room after the meeting was called to an end as if he was in somewhat of a hurry to be elsewhere, but where, Zero didn't know.

When Zero made it back to his cubical his cell phone, which he had buried beneath some papers was buzzing and when Zero looked at the screen, it was none other than Kaname himself. Zero hadn't spoken to him since that Sunday morning, but Zero figured that was due to him being occupied with his business over seas. Yet now, without a doubt, word has gotten to him about Albert's unfortunate death.

"Hello…" Zero answered.

"_Are you alone?"_ Kaname asked.

"Hold on…" Zero momentarily put the phone down before looking over to the cubical behind him where another journalist named Nadashiko Shindo sat. "Shindo-san…"

Nadashiko turned and when she saw that it was Zero who called her, she blushed a little. "Yes, Kiryu-kun?"

"I'm heading to the records room for a moment, so if Kaito returns can you tell him I'm there." Nadashiko nodded and Zero flashed her a smile that made her blush even more. "Thank you so much." Zero bowed and left.

As soon as Zero entered the records room, which was a large room filled with bookshelves of old newspapers that dated as far back as the 1920s, Zero made his way towards the end where he had more concealment behind a bookshelf.

"Alright, you can speak now." Zero replied back as he leaned his back against the wall.

"_How are you?"_ Kaname asked.

Zero seemed a bit surprised by the question but answered anyways. "I'm fine, what about you? I'm sure that with your wide connections, you must have by now heard about Albert's death?"

There was a short pause before Kaname answered. _"Aidou informed me about it this morning."_

"So, what are the cops saying about the murder?"

"_I don't know, Kain is trying to get as much information for me from his father. But, as of yet nothing other than how he died and that this crime along with Yousuke's crime are both similar, are the only things the cops know right now."_

"Same here, nothing other than that is being said here too."

"_Well, it seems that who ever did, this guy is skilled in what he does."_

"Yea, but I'm sure information about who he is will surface soon."

"_I hope so. This man has killed to many of my kin to be forgiving."_

Zero felt somehow that Kaname was not referring to Albert and Yousuke when he said that, but someone else. Yet, Zero knew it was not his place to ask.

There was a long silence before Kaname spoke again. _"You still there?"_

"Yea…I'm still here."

"_I don't know what it is, but hearing your voice somehow calms me."_

Zero gave a half smile. "Now I know your full of shit."

Kaname laughed a little before getting serious again. _"No, I'm serious. I don't think I will ever get use to being so far away from you."_

Zero remained silent, but he was listening.

"_Zero, I want you to touch yourself."_

Zero was taken a back for a second before recovering. "What do you want me to do?"

"_I want you to touch yourself and make believe that I'm there with you."_

"But…"

"_Please, Zero. You have no idea how badly I'm craving for you and plus, I'm already touching myself."_

Zero sighed. "Fine…"

With a little hesitation, Zero undid his pant's button and zipper and slowly reached his hand in. Zero could feel that his cock was already semi-hard by the time he wrapped his fingers around himself and gave a slow yet strong jerk upward.

"_You can feel it, can't you Zero?"_ Kaname whispered over the phone. _"My tongue lightly coating your tip?"_

Zero whimpered as he made gentle circles around the tip of his cock.

"_Now I'm sucking it long and hard, making sure I make it nice and wet before taking you in further."_

Zero, this time, couldn't help the whimpers as they began escaping his lips as he moved his hand down his shaft. "Ah…"

"_Zero…you feel my hands touching you, roaming your body?"_

"Y-Yea…"

"_You like it?"_

"Ah…yes…"

"_You want me to put it in?"_

"Yes, please…Kaname!"

"_Then, I'll give it to you."_

"Ah…aah!" Zero moaned as he jerked himself harder. "I-I can feel you…feel you pushing inside me."

"_Mmm…I can feel it too, Zero."_ Kaname purred as he jerked his own cock. _"Squeeze me tighter until your insides are completely surrounding me."_

"Aah…Ka-ah!"

"_More Zero…squeeze me more!"_

Zero pumped himself harder. He could feel his legs start to shake as the weight of his upper body began to apply pressure to his lower half.

"_I'm touching it, Zero, that sweet spot inside you. I'm ramming into it with all my might, driving you crazy with pleasure."_

"Yes…touch me there more!" Zero pleaded, his jerks were becoming more frequent and harder. He could feel the pressure inside him build. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"_No…not yet, Zero." _

"Haa…haa…mnh!"

"_I want to kiss you, Zero."_

"M-Me too…"

"_Suck on your bottom lip for me, until it's completely swollen,"_

Zero obeyed and sucked and bit his bottom lip, all the while thinking it was Kaname who was doing it to him.

"_Zero…I'm so close now…call out my name when you cum."_

"Ah…nnah! Ka…Kaname!" Zero didn't need to be told twice as he gave himself a good few strokes before erupting his seed all over his hand as Kaname did the same on his end.

There was another long silence as the two both took their time to catch their breaths from their releases.

"_Damn these long distances relationships."_ Kaname joked, breaking the silence that hung between them.

Zero found himself laughing for awhile, before speaking after calming down. "Kaname, I have to go now."

"_Yea, I know…"_ Kaname started. _"I do too."_

"Talk to you later."

"_Bye, Zero…"_

Zero flipped his phone closed and finally allowed his knees to give way under the pressure. Zero hugged himself tightly. Zero refused to let his eyes have their own release like he gave his body. It was one thing he just couldn't do.

Zero returned to his office to a rather eye-catching treat, a muffin and an iced coffee was deliciously placed on his desk. Thinking it was a gift from Kaito, Zero looked at the cubical beside him yet saw that Kaito was still not at his desk. Confused, Zero turned toward Nadashiko.

"Hey, who left this on my desk?"

"Oh, it was Yuki who did?" Nadashiko answered.

"Yuki?"

"Yea, she said that you two had some plans to do this afternoon. So, I told her you were in the records room and she went to go and search for you there." Nadashiko stared at a silent Zero. "Didn't you see her?"

"No, I didn't." Zero answered, he felt the back of his throat go tight. _'She couldn't have…'_ Zero found his mind saying. _'She couldn't have heard. I locked the door…right?'_ Yet, Zero knew he didn't and that thought made his stomach start to turn as one thing began to fill his mind.

Yuki had finally discovered Zero and Kaname's secret game…a game that has now ended as all the secrets were forced out. She was now aware of their affair and Zero's ultimate betrayal.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Here is a preview of the<em> final<em> chapter: **Chapter 4: Prisoner**

_Toga leaned back in his chair. His gaze was centered on a large bulletin board where varies pictures were scattered around a picture of Kaname Kuran. Toga stared at his photo for several minutes before there was a knock at his door._

_"Your still staring at the board?" Jinmu spoke from Toga's office door._

_"I know Kuran is linked to these deaths somehow."_

_"You think he was the one who committed them?"_

_"No, I don't. In fact, I feel as if these murders were made as an act against him."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"Call it intuition."_

_Jinmu snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really need to stop relying on your intuition and start focusing on getting real evidence on him."_

_"Have you forgotten Jinmu, about how my intuition has never failed me?" Toga questioned as he stared at his partner._

_Jinmu remained silent. It was true, whenever Toga's intuition suspected somebody, it usually always ends up where that person in question had something to do with whatever crime they were investigating. Yet, the person Toga was going up against was Kaname. He had connections in many offices, including the FBI, so any bit of evidence ever brought about him was always dismissed. However, Toga was the only one so keen on taking Kuran down. For what reason, Jinmu did not know but he felt that it probably had something with the Prime Minister and how slowly Kaname was wrapping him around his finger._

_Jinmu sighed. "You know, your only playing with fire and if you continue you will only get burned."_

_"I know that, but don't you think it takes a few tries before you are able to extinguish it?"_

_Jinmu shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so…but how are you going to do that? Kaname Kuran is practically untouchable."_

_"Your right about that. But I know everyone, no matter who it is has some sort of weakness somewhere."_

_"Yet, the question is what is Kuran's?"_

_Toga paused to think as he stared at the board. For some reason his eyes came in contact with a picture of Zero that his undercover agent had taken. "Maybe it's **him**?"_

I hope you liked the preview of the next and last chapter of Sleeping with the Enemy.

Please review and tell me what you think? Please and Thank you.

-Dia


End file.
